Love In a Hopeless Place
by RememberUs
Summary: Haruhi arrives at Ouran after suffering at home, only trying to get through life, but finding something very different in one of her classmates.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 –

My eyes wander as I walk up a grand staircase in search of a quiet room to study. This school is so beautiful; it's hard to concentrate on one thing. I play with loose thread on the too-long sleeve of my tan sweater when I arrive at the top of the staircase.

I look at the signs above the doors 'Infirmary Room 2' -_nope_. 'Library 1' _okay_, I walk in... And find a loud social hangout. _Is all these students do is lounge around and socialize? I guess I can try to study in here... Never mind_. Not possible, I walk back outside and see one more room, 'Music Room 3' _I guess... I heard it was abandoned..._ I open the door on silent hinges, the scent of roses hits me, and when my eyes adjust to the bright lights and I hear the heavy oak door shut behind me, I find... The host club?

"Welcome," the smooth, charming voice came from a blond-haired boy wearing the blue-jacketed school uniform. He stood in the middle of a group of gorgeous boys.

"Um... I'm terribly sorry... I must have the wrong room..." I trail off and turn around to find the blond boy standing in front of the door bent over so we were at eye height.

"No, no. Please come in, - Oh! You must be Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student?" He smiled a disarming smile at me and I felt compelled to answer him.

"Yes, and who are you?" I ask as he ushers me into the room. The other boys gather around.

"I am Tamaki, the host club king, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance," he murmured and gestured to the others. "This is Kyoya;" a tall boy with glasses. "Mori;" an even taller boy with a younger boy sitting on his shoulders. "Honey;" the blond young boy on Mori's shoulders. "Hikaru and Kaoru;" he said gesturing to two redheaded twins. "We are the Ouran Academy Host Club"

"H-host club?" my voice squeaks, I'm sure my face is burning; I feel the heat rising to my cheeks the longer they all stare at me.

"Oh dear, it seems he really is in the wrong room," I look over to find the owner of the cool, neutral voice is from none other than Kyoya Ootori, _wow this school really does house the currently rich and future famous. Wait… he? I'm not a he… They must think… because of my uniform…_ The two twins with brilliant red hair are eyeing my sweater and wrinkled slacks with distaste.

"What's with your clothes anyway?" One of them asks, I'm not sure which. I look self-consciously down at myself and smooth out the front of my pants.

"Haruhi is here on scholarship and cannot afford our uniform," Kyoya spoke calmly, not at all as if this was not normal information. I bet he knows where I live… I'm tempted to ask…

" Haru-chan! You must be really smart!" Came a childish, but undeniably cute, voice from the grade school boy on Mori's shoulders_… but why is he wearing the high school uniform…? _I guess I can't judge, considering I'm about 4'9" and he's about 5 foot… this is sad… I'm shorter than a boy who should be in grade school…

"I guess, I mean school just comes easily to me," I blush more and look down. "Look, I really do have to be somewhere-"I am cut off as I turn, and run straight into a large ornamental vase on a pedestal. Shock and adrenaline pour through my veins, _that thing has to cost more than my own life_. I catch the lip of the opening… but my body is already falling as well, in a last-ditch effort I try to throw it back, but it ends up falling on me too, giving me some nasty cuts on my face and arms from the shattered glass.

"Crap," I mutter, more concerned about the vase then my profuse bleeding, that's a hemophiliac for you, _I doubt this will ever stop bleeding…_

"Awe! That cost 8 million yen!" One of the brothers said. I think it was Hikaru but I could definitely be wrong. Wait… 8 million? As in… 8 million? How am I supposed to pay that? I suppose I could find a second job…

"You know you're going to-" Kyoya started.

"Have to pay for it, I may be poor but I'm not stupid," I say angrily as I stand up. "How can I pay this back?" He glances at me icily over the rim of his glasses.

"Tamaki, being the King you may want to partake in this decision," Kyoya (obviously reluctantly) gave the power over to Tamaki. Tamaki grinned evilly, oh no. I am NOT going to like this. He came close to me again and pointed one long delicate finger in my face and bent down to eye-level again.

"You will be the Host Club dog, do our errands, etcetera, etcetera," he grinned again. I used two of my own fingers to push his off of my nose.

"Can't I just pay in money? And I do not appreciate you sticking your finger in my face," I say and fold my arms across my teeny chest.

"With what money?" The twins say in unison. I blush and look away, mumbling about figuring it out. But, I think everyone has agreed that I become the dog, whether I like it or not. Tamaki smiles a sweet smile at me and pulls his finger under my chin to bring me closer. What's with him? Is he bipolar? Or just a creep?

"I never would have expected a man like you to be so openly gay," Tamaki said with a smile. I look into his violet eyes and see my huge brown ones filled with shock reflected in them.

"A man like me? G-gay?" I sputter and pull out of his grip.

"Let's see what type of man you prefer," he winks and suddenly everyone is striking a pose… how did I get stuck in this mess? Tamaki points to Kyoya. "Do you like the cool type," I'm sure my face is etched with shock and horror. What alternate world am I in? He gestured to Mori. "Or perhaps the strong, silent type?" Ok I'm really freaking out here… Honey is hugging his pink bunny, Tamaki points to him. "Maybe the boy-Lolita?" The twins are leaning against each other with impish, evil grins, Tamaki point to them. "Possibly the little devil type?" He suddenly is right in front of me, tugging my chin up and staring into my eyes, I'm not sure but he's staring so hard I think he may believe he's seeing some soul in there, or maybe he's just crazy. He whispers softly: "Or the princely type, like me." I see Kyoya's head turn sharply towards us and stare at me. Weirdo.

"I-I need to go," I stutter as I stumble/run out of there. Jeez, what crazies.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I write this chapter, I might want to add this: I DO NOT own Ouran Host Club or ANY of the characters, also reviews are appreciated Also sorry this is so short, studying for exams :P **_

Ch. 2-

_Finally, I escaped that place_, I think as I run down numerous hallways… and I'm lost. _Great_. That was really freaky, I suppose I need to get to the infirmary, my arms are still bleeding. I wander around more for the rest of my free period looking for the infirmary, I finally found one, the sign above the door said "Infirmary One."

I walk in and it's surprisingly empty except for about a dozen impeccably dressed nurses. I'm suddenly shy; I mean it's just a few cuts.

"Oh, dear!" One of the nurses spots me and hurried me over to a curtained-off room. She gestures me towards a soft light chair and I sit down. She quickly and efficiently cleans the cuts and bandages them up.

"Thank you so much!" I say and stand up, quick to get to my next class. The nurse calls out and I turn around. "Yes?" I ask.

"I need to call a parent to let them know of this occurrence," She says nicely. "May I have your name?" I tell her. "It seems I can't find you in the computer," she says, sounding confused after looking at lists on a laptop screen for a few moments.

"I'm new here, it's my first week, also my dad isn't home," I say quickly trying to cover. _**He**__ can't know about this._

"Oh, wonderful! Welcome to Ouran, and I'm sorry but I have to call anyway," she says apologetically. I see her pick up the phone as if in slow motion waiting for the arrogant voice on the other end. But, nobody picks up. _That's odd, he works from home_… She leaves a prompt message and hangs up. "Oh, well. Have a nice first week Mister Fujioka," she adds as I leave. _Do these people really think I look like a guy? I mean, I know I'm wearing pants but that's only because when I asked for money to buy the uniform, __**he **__told me where I could shove that dress….._

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't even notice Mori and Honey as I turn a corner, and I run smack into Mori's torso. And fall over backwards, for the second time today.

"Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Honey looks down at me with wide eyes as Mori helps me up.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," I say and smile reassuringly at him until his smile comes back.

"Want us to walk to class with you, you are a third year right?" He asks and shoots an adorable smile at me. I smile back and nod as the three of us head off to Physics.

"Haru-chan did you just move here?" Honey asks as he hugs his bunny tightly.

"Yes," I answer. _I can't blow my cover_, I have the story ready. "I lived a long way away in Japan, but when my mother died my father moved us a bit closer, and," I stop as my eyes tear up; some of this story is the truth. "And, when my father died my uncle took me in and we just moved here to get a new start," I finish in a rush, saying it all in one breath to get it over with. Somehow we all stopped walking outside the Physics door. Keeping the story as close to the truth sounded better before, I didn't know how emotional the memories would make me.

"Haru-chan?" Honey says and I look up at him. He has tears in his eyes too. He pulls me against his small chest and hugs me, squishing his bunny between us. "That's horrible!" He exclaims. I sniffle and smile up at him.

"It's okay," I say softly. He still looks teary but lets go of me, giving me a funny look. Mori ruffles my guy-short dyed white-blond hair. The three of us walk into Physics and sit down just as the teacher enters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again: I do not own Ouran :) reviews are appreciated!**_

Finally the school day is over; Kyoya sent me a message to me through the other Hosts to come to Music Room 3 after school today. I'm heading there and when I open the door I hear voices, so I keep the door open a crack and listen, obviously!

"There's something going on that we don't know about!" Honey said, sounding determined. Next Mori's voice sounded, I'm surprised, I don't hear him talk... Ever...

"He's right, when she ran into us after she exited the infirmary she looked terrified," Mori said... I just stare in shock, I think everyone else is too because no more voices sound, so I open the doors, put on a neutral voice and say,

"Hello."

They all snap their mouths shut comically and utter some form of greeting to me. For some reason this makes me angry.

"What's this about terror?" I ask using my scary **'tell me now or face the consequences'** voice. Tamaki sputters and it makes me want to laugh. I repress the urge. I make eye contact with every person in the room with my deadly glare and they look away. All except Kyoya and Honey, Kyoya matches my stare with a calculating one, and Honey looks oddly... Sad... As if he pities me...

"Now what exactly do I do while you guys host?" I ask as if nothing happened. Kyoya speaks up without looking up from his black notebook.

"You will go to the grocery store and buy these items," he says nonchalantly and hands me a list. I sputter, _this is such a... Mundane task for such rich snobby people... I guess that's why I'm doing it, not them._

"Alrighty then," I say and leave.

Honey POV:

"Welcome ladies, would you like a slice of cake?" I ask the two beautiful girls sweetly. _I love making ladies happy, but I wish Haruhi were here instead, I need to ask Kyoya…. _My thoughts are cut off as the girls answer me.

"We'd love some cake, Honey!" they respond together and I smile and hand them strawberry shortcake. As I dig in, Takashi arrives and I abandon my cake.

"Takashi!" I say and pull him down next to me and climb onto his lap to continue eating my cake. The girls' eyes go wide and scream about how cute we are.

The day is finally over and Haruhi returns with the groceries, my heart leaps, but I keep my feelings to myself.

"Here you go," she utters… _at least I think she's a she_… She hands the grocery bag to Tamaki and he inspects it then places it on a random table.

"Good work, Fujioka," He says with a smile. Haruhi leaves to get her bag in the back room and as soon as she leaves I can't help it.

"Kyo-chan? Is Haruhi a girl?" I blurt out. Takashi nods too, asking the same question. Hikaru and Kaoru smirk, and Tama-chan… He stares at me wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"It seems to be so," Kyoya says calmly. Tamaki is turning red; I see the door to the back room opening and Haruhi coming out.

"Haruhi is DEFINITLY NOT A GIRL!" Tamaki shouts and everyone looks at him.

"Yes, I am," Haruhi says, standing right beside me.

Tamaki faints.

"We knew it all along," Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru say simultaneously. The twins glare at Kyoya for joining in on their twin moment.

"We just figured it out earlier," I say, referring to Takashi and I.

"Is Tamaki going to be alright?" Haruhi asks with a concerns face. We all look at Tamaki on the ground.

"Sure," the twins say. We all disperse and Haruhi walks beside Takashi and I.

"So, Haruhi… You're a girl?" I ask. "Why is your hair so short?"

"Where I used to live it was stylish to have short hair, it's also why I dyed it this light," she says, her forehead squinches up though, so I think she's not telling all the truth. Also… _There's nowhere I know of in Japan where the girls keep their hair so short… Or so blond...Hmm… Oh, well._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Ouran though I wish I was that creative! Thank you for all the reviews :) I'm kind of creating the plot as I go along, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me! love you all! Ps: the T rating is for swearing and violence. :( Sorry**_

Today was interesting. I guess they all found out that I'm a girl except Tamaki… _Well, he can be a little dense when he has his head set on something. But, I can't let them know about **him. **I need to be more neutral_, like Mori said, I looked (and felt) terrified. I'm almost home when I realize I forgot my wallet to go to the grocery store… Also, I hope _he_ is still out, wherever he was this morning when the nurse called him. I open the door to our shabby apartment and find him standing in front of the door with a sneer on his face and something coiled in his hands.

"Where have you been you little slut?" He yells. "And, where are the fucking groceries?" I flinch and I know by the look on his face that that was the wrong thing to do. Almost too fast for me to see, my father's best friend (AKA: my caretaker now,) backhands me across my right temple. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" He screams. I'm a bit dizzy from the blow but I manage to speak.

"I had to stay after; you said to partake in extracurricular activities. Also, I forgot my wallet so I came back here to get it before I went grocery shopping," I gasp and his face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Unacceptable," he grinds out through clenched teeth. "Go straight to your room. I will be there in ten minutes after I get the groceries you ungrateful whore," he says in a garbled voice and pushes past me, slamming the door behind him. I touch my throbbing face gingerly and my hand comes back sticky and wet._ Shit_. I walk slowly up to my room and sit on the edge of my bed, I get an alcohol wipe out of my drawer and gently clean the wound and put a Band-Aid on it.

I hear Toni's (he's Italian, my father met him on a business trip,) steps stomp over to my door and he swings it open. I see what I hadn't realized earlier was a leather belt in his grip uncoiling and the metal part dangles towards the ground. I start shaking and he screams:

"Kneel!" I stand up and shake my head. _He can't do this, not again, but I could never call the cops because… well because he's all I've got left._ He snarls and grabs my neck and forces me to turn and kneel. He ties a small length of rope tightly around my wrists and ties that to the leg of my metal bed. I shake harder. The first blow to my back rips my tan sweater, the metal part scratches my back and I feel the skin break on the second blow. I refuse to scream, or else he'll add more blows. After five, I fall unconscious.

I awake to my hands untied, my back a meaty mess, my face bruised, and I feel as if one of my ribs are cracked, if not severely bruised. This will be hard to cover up for school tomorrow…

**The next day, after school, before host business hours.**

Luckily my hair grows fast; I can partially cover my bruised face where the concealer doesn't cover it up as much. I wear a different sweater today, I dark red one in case my back bleeds through the thick bandages I applied. It's a turtleneck because my neck is bruised from Toni grabbing it and I ran out of concealer. I walk into Music room three and drop my bag in the back room, when I come back into the main area, the other hosts have arrived. I lean my head a bit forwards so my hair casts a shadow on my face.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yells and jumps on my back. The pain is excruciating, I'm pretty sure the wounds just opened up. I scream bloody murder and fall to my knees. Honey screams too and gets off; the front of his white shirt is red with blood, presumably mine. I breathe heavily and the other hosts come running. I stand up slowly and try to keep my face hidden. "Haru-chan?" Honey asks. I turn around and look up into his tear-filled eyes.

"Yes?" I whisper, I'm still shaking from the events last night, they stopped a bit but now my back is screaming in pain, my ribs are too. Kyoya surprises me by grabbing my (bruised) arm and dragging me to the back room. The others follow. I wince in pain. Kyoya removes my sweater leaving me in my undershirt and bandages, he pulls my hair back as well. They all gasp. _I guess that concealer didn't work too well after all._ Tamaki faints, the twins just stare at my rapidly bleeding back. Kyoya looks grim; Mori is looking at Honey who… looks very, very angry and determined.

"Who did this?" He asks. I gape because I've never heard him sound so serious, it… it doesn't sound like he usually does but it suits him. "Who did this, Haruhi?"

"Nobody," I say, they can't know. I'm still only seventeen for the next month, if they take away Toni, I'll be sent to a foster home or something, at least that's what they did where I used to live…

"Haruhi," Kyoya's voice, still calm and cool, interrupts us. "I did some more research; it seems you may be keeping things from us. Like where you really lived, what happened to your parents and who you're living with?" he says. "I don't know the answers but I do know you didn't tell us the complete truth." I look around; I suppose I look like a deer in headlights.

"I-I can't tell you," I whisper and rub a tear off my face, just as I realize this will wipe away the concealer, the twins gasp.

"That's quite a shiner you got, Haruhi," they say in broken whispers. Then they all start asking questions at once, except Honey, who looks murderous. My eyes get fuzzy and black dots appear, my breathing is shallow and I can't get enough oxygen, my knees buckle and the last thing I see before everything goes dark is Kyoya calling his family's hospital forces and Honey clenching and unclenching his fists.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Ouran or the characters, :) and a big thank you to Byoken for the suggestion! :) love you all, reviews are appreciated!**_

I wake up to a steady beeping noise and Kyoya glaring down at me. I close my eyes because I don't want to deal with his anger issues right now. _Why does that incessant beeping have to be so loud? Ugh._

"She's awake," he says to nobody in particular. I guess he saw my eyes open a moment ago. _Agh! _I open them again and Kyoya clicks a button to elevate the top half of my… hospital bed? Three boys shoot out of comfortable looking chairs against the wall. _This must be one of the Ootori family hospitals to be so fancy_. I look over and Honey is slumped over in his chair, sleeping. I open my mouth, but Kyoya interrupts me.

"He hasn't slept yet, he stayed here even when we all left. Let him be for a while longer," he says softly and I nod. "We've had your… caretaker… arrested and seeing as you're a minor, you need someplace to stay," He says. My eyes were drooping, but now they fly open and I open my mouth, but no words come out. _I have no home… I'm homeless… and family-less… Oh my god…_

"You can stay with one of our families until you are legally allowed to live on your own. The choice is yours," he says in a cool, calculated voice. Well, I look at the twins. _They would for sure play pranks on me every day and…_

"If you're thinking that you would be out new toy, then you're right," Hikaru says.

"But, it won't be all bad," Kaoru says with a wink and a sly smile. _Okay, let's not even go there_. My gaze shifts to Tamaki. He's bouncing on the balls of his feet and his face is filled ear to ear with a wide smile_. Kind of scary… Then again, Tamaki just scares me in general… _My eyes look at Honey; he looks so sweet when he's sleeping… After a few moments and a cleared throat from whomever, I realize I've been staring at Honey. Okay, no. My eyes shift next to Kyoya… Who is staring at me, I stare back defiantly.

"Wanna not stare at me?" I ask irritably. Kyoya only smirks and continues staring. I stick my tongue out and look over at… Mori. _There's nothing wrong with Mori. In fact, I actually like him, he's quiet and when he does talk, it's relevant. It's as if, even though he doesn't speak much, his words pack a lot of meaning when he does…_ I look into his eyes and smile hesitantly, indicating that I picked him. He nods and gives me a small smile. I feel myself beaming.

"But, what about my clothes? And our house?" I suddenly ask. _All I can think of is all my precious items that could be misplaced_. "What will happen to everything?" I ask, my voice getting higher with stress.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you to box up what you want and bring it to my family's estate," Mori says, calming me down a lot.

"Thank you so much, Mori!" I say and pull his arm over and hug him. When he pulls away, Honey awakes with a yawn and a stretch. He is still wearing his blood-stained shirt, but someone had brought him a blanket to cover him and Usa-Chan.

"What's happening?" he asks. His voice is so quiet and cute I can hardly bear it, but I refrain from squealing like all the other girls. Mori explains and asks if he would like to accompany us when we clear out my apartment. He just then notices me. "Haruhi! You're awake! And yes, I'll come with you, Takashi!" He adds and walks over to stand by me. He suddenly looks oddly shy. _It doesn't look right on him. I only ever see him happy, excited, sometimes serious, or angry, and always sweet and determined. I've never seen him look shy though. I want to wipe that hesitant look off of his adorable face_. So naturally, I reach out, hold his hand and smile.

This sends his eyes going wide and the twins snicker at everyone's reaction. Tamaki sputters about his daughter… _wait… since when am I his daughter?_ And Kyoya just … stares… like usual. Mori kind of fades into the background, because he wants to or because all I see is Honey. _Or maybe I should call him Mitskuni? I'll have to ask him_. The twins back out of the room making some excuse to have to leave. Honey just keeps staring with wide eyes. _Come on, do something! This is getting really awkward!_

After what feels like hours but I know is actually about a minute, his face breaks into a smile and he squeezes my hand. Then… wait… the happy glow is fading… _why is he frowning… Why is he pulling out of my grip?_ Jeez my head aches. That incessant beeping noise is getting faster and more annoying. I look around for the first time today wildly but the movement is creating little black fuzzies at the edges of my vision.

"Wha-" I say but the feeling of having to waste more air on speaking is making me nauseous. I can't get enough oxygen. I hear bits and pieces of conversations as two nurses rush in and check my IV and the annoying beeping machine. I feel myself breathe shallower and faster and I try to listen to the people around me.

"Concussion-" It breaks off there when for a moment all I hear is a loud fuzzy noise.

"Strong reaction." My head is about to explode. All I see is black and white.

"Allergic reaction?" I hear a loud piercing noise. Then realize it's me screaming. It's abruptly cut off when I can't get any oxygen at all and I finally fall into a peaceful darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**1: I do not own Ouran. 2: reviews are appreciated. 3: Thank you Byoken, I'm glad you liked it! :) 4: I'm considering writing in another host's POV, so if you have an opinion on whom it should be, please share! Also if I don't update until late tomorrow, it's because I have an exam tomorrow and the next day :P and I'm so sorry this took so long to post, spent the day with my step dad**_

Honey POV:

Turns out Haruhi was allergic to whatever they were putting in intravenously into her, and it closed up her airways within an hour or two. But, luckily they took out her IV and she's better now. She's staying in one of Takashi's spare rooms and hasn't woken up yet. They won't let me in to see her_. I don't care if she's awake or not. I just want to see her_. I'm sitting in Takashi's kitchen waiting for him to come home.

_Well… nobody is home… I guess I could… No. I have specific orders to not go in Haruhi's room. But… I need to see her… No, I'm just checking on her. Yeah, to make sure she's okay. I'm just going to go in her room, pop my head in and go away and eat some cake… _

I walk over to her door and open it slowly on silent hinges. Once I see her, with her light hair ruffled and her facial bruises fading to a greenish color, I can't go away. I quietly close the door behind me and tiptoe over to her bed, holding Usa-Chan tightly to my chest.

Haruhi's breathing is even and she lies still. The dark red sheets make her seem even paler. I walk over and sit in the chair by her bed and look at her. I mean really look at her. Her blond hair reaches as long as her ears, splayed randomly across her eyes and the tops of her cheekbones. Her thin, pale hands lay still on top of the sheets. I take one of her cool hands in mine and remember when she did the same in the hospital, the difference was, she was concussed and having an allergic reaction at the time, and she was on medicine. _She probably didn't mean it the way I felt it. She was just hyped up on the medicine the doctors had given her. I'm getting really tired. How long until Takashi is back? I look at a clock on the wall. Two hours. Well… I got nothing better to do_. I hold Usa-Chan in one hand, and Haruhi's hand in the other and doze off for a while.

Haruhi's POV:

First I am aware of the soft fabric under my skin. There's something wrong already, I was wearing long sleeves and long pants last time I checked. I take internal take stock of my body and realize a few things. _One: all I'm wearing is an undershirt and some sort of panties. Ew, I mean… did I really just think "Panties?" what am I? Ok, I'm wearing underwear. Much better. Two: the air around me smells like incense, I'm not sure what kind, but it sure doesn't smell like outside air, OR hospital air. You know, that antiseptic/bleach scent covering the scent of illness? Three: one of my hands is really cold. Actually, all of my skin that is exposed to air is very cold. But my other hand is… comfortably warm…_

I attempt to open my eyes but I can't find my face muscles. A window must be open because a cool breeze blows over my face and neck, I erupt in goose bumps. Ah, there they are. I flutter my eyelids, the window is open and it's actually pretty bright in here. I can feel that my ribs are still lightly bandaged, but other than that and a few bruises, I seem to be in pretty good shape.

I open my eyes completely. I'm in a tan-colored room with light wood floors and matching furniture. The sheets and quilt to the bed I'm in are a deep red like fresh blood. I start to panic. _Where am I?_

Then it hits me.

_Oh, I'm stupid. I'm at Mori's house_. I remember us talking about my clothes and such. I guess he hasn't gone to do that since I haven't been awake and… well none of my stuff is here. I look to my left and am surprised by what I find: an adorable sleeping Honey and Usa-Chan sitting in a chair by my bed holding my hand. There are shadows under his eyes and he looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake him up… but I need to know when we will retrieve my possessions. I squeeze and shake his hand, causing him to shake out his hair and look up.

I know when he sees me because his eyes widen and he rips his hand out of mine. My hand stays in the air for a moment. It feels… empty now, and cold. My arm drops back to my side_. I guess… I don't know why I even, or how I even ever thought that a guy like him would feel… really anything… towards me_. This is what I get for hoping. Anyway, I use my left hand behind me as a lever, and I use my right hand to hold the scarlet sheets to my chest so I can sit up and still be decently covered.

"Honey, when will Mori be home?" I try to ask nonchalantly, _but my heart is in my throat from the realization that he feels nothing towards me, except… friendship… or… hostship? Or is it just acquaintanceship_? My thoughts are cut off by his sweet voice.

"Takashi is at Kendo, he'll be back in," he looks at the clock. "Five minutes." His eyes go wide and he runs out of the room_. I must really be an appalling person for him to just up and leave_…

I bring my hand up to my face, I hold it in front of me and it's shining with a lone tear. I find my stomach cramping and my chest aching_. Why am I crying because one silly boy doesn't like me? Get yourself together, Haruhi. You dealt with no family and abuse for the longest time and barely shed one tear_.

Honey POV:

I dash through the halls and back into the kitchen. I sit down and force calm breathing. Takashi enters just as my breathing becomes natural and I'm pretty sure the flush has one from my face.

Takashi looks at me and just… keeps looking… I squirm in my seat and bite my lip.

"Mitskuni," he says. That's it. _I hate lying to Takashi. I didn't even say anything though… But that's lying by omission right? Oh is he going to be mad? I don't want him to be disappointed in me. Or mad at me, or mad at himself! Wait what am I thinking? He's still looking at me_… I feel tears rush into my eyes and my hand start to shake. My hands tighten on Usa-Chan as I fling myself onto Takashi.

"Takashi!" I wail. "I'm sorry! I went into Haruhi's room!" I sniffle. "But, I didn't do anything, I swear!" I cling to his neck and climb onto his shoulders.

"Mitskuni," he says again. He's a man of few words. But I understand by his tone that he forgives me. He carries me on his shoulders to Haruhi's room. He knocks, then enters. Haruhi is still where I left her: looking slightly bewildered in bed. She looks at us and immediately her face turns the same scarlet as the bed she sits in. She now uses both hands to pull the sheet around her.

"What-" her voice comes out a croak, so she clears her throat and goes even redder in the face, and starts again. "What can I do for you? Are we going to get my stuff?" she asks and looks at Takashi_. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she's looking at him and not me, but it still hurts a little bit, which is irrelevant since she is in Takashi's house so it's polite and respectful to address him first. _

"We will leave soon. There are clothes in the dresser at the foot of the bed, meet us in the kitchen when you are ready," Takashi says and we leave.

Haruhi's POV:

I was wondering why Mori and Honey weren't getting ready for school, then I realized it's Saturday. I watched them as the door shut then gingerly got up and out of the bed, painfully aware of my aching joints and tight, bruised flesh.

I look in the dresser and find a variety of flowy and expensive clothing. I search and search until at the bottom drawer I find a pair of faded old boot-cut jeans and a black crew-neck t-shirt. I quick throw on my black high tops that were left at the foot of the bed and head downstairs to find the kitchen and start my day. A new day, without abusive guardians or having to search the whole house for a clean pair of pants. _So far… I like it. I really like it_.

_**So I hope you guys liked it :) please review, your opinions are super helpful! Love you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Ouran :P I figured I'd write since I'm home alone and sick :( hope you all like it! And thank you to **__**kasseybaby1231**__** and **__**HitaAndUtaPri**__**,**__** your reviews make me happy :P I'm always happy to write more!**_

Kaoru POV:

I'm carrying the last box out of Haruhi's dingy apartment and drop it unceremoniously in the back of Kyoya's black SUV sitting outside beside the apartment complex. I stand there for a while with the other hosts, but this is getting boring. _Hikaru looks impatient… Kyoya looks like he always does: Scary. Tamaki is buzzing around the car, making sure everything is where it should be; he gets this way sometimes… Or rather… He's always like this, making sure his 'daughter' is all set to move out. I just love playing with him though, he's so easy to play jokes on, but I love him, he's like … not a brother, nobody could be as close as Hikaru and I… Tamaki is like the cousin I never had, even though I have cousins, but they're all female. Mori is standing next to me being silent and tall, Honey is standing still for once… Something must be up, I'll ask Mori later._ I grow impatient and walk inside.

"Haruhi?" I call out. She doesn't answer, so I decide to keep looking for her. I jiggle what seems to be a locked door, but there's a chair shoved against the handle._ That's odd_… I shove a bit harder and get angry. The door is open enough to see the chair, but closed enough that I can't reach in and move it. _I didn't know shoving a door under the handle actually worked other than in movies_… I finally step back and put all my force into a kick aimed just to the left of the handle. I hear a crack and the wood cracks, loosening its grip on the metal handle. Now I'm able to jiggle the handle so that the chair falls and I push the door open and enter.

What I find is Haruhi kneeling beside her bed with a small stack of papers in her small, shaking fingers. Also, the carpet is a creamy color, _really cheap if you ask me, threads are poking up everywhere where they're not supposed to be_.

"Haruhi?" I ask softly. I shut the door behind me until I hear it click. The floor is spattered with red stains. Not just by the bed, by the door, by the window._ I think back and realize that when I'd seen what I thought was a food stain on the kitchen floor must have been blood. Boy, this guy must have been God-awful. Why did she put up with this? I want to pull her into my ar- Wait. Stop, Kaoru. I'm happy that she is interested in Honey. All the girls at the host club are sweet to him because he's just plain adorable, but nobody would ever think to be with him. He's just… too cute. But, I love him, he's really great. I respect what he and Haruhi ALMOST have. It's just a matter of time_. I hear Haruhi mumble something and start paying attention to her again.

Haruhi POV:

"I thought Toni had sold it, or given it away," I repeat, looking at the company name on the papers I had found between my bed frame and my mattress. 'Fujioka.' _My father had wanted their name to be the name of the company because he had a dream, he dreamt that one day, and just the mention of their name would make you think of the huge company that would eventually span the world_.

"Sold what?" Kaoru asks. I show him the papers.

"My and my father's company. I thought Toni had tossed it, discontinued it. He could barely keep up his own job. I didn't know… after my father and I left Austr-" I abruptly cut off. Nobody knows about us.

"Haruhi? You've been to Australia? I didn't even know you had a passport?" He asks with a question in his voice. _I guess I'll have to tell them all. We collected all of my meager possessions and they're already gone. I didn't want to tell them, if they knew about my father, they would know exactly who I was, who I am._

"Let's go, Kaoru, I'll tell you all once we're away from here," I say and push past him through the door and then outside to the street. I see them all standing outside, so I gesture to the SUV and we all get in. "I have something to tell you all," I say before I lose my nerve. _This is going to be a long drive_…

Honey POV:

I'm sitting in the third row of seats, Takashi is sitting between Haruhi and I. Hikaru and Kaoru are sitting in the row of seats in front of us with Tamaki, and Kyoya is sitting in the passenger seat, giving instructions to the driver, but I know he's listening. He always it.

"This is going to be a really long story, I don't know where to start," Haruhi starts.

"Start from the beginning, stop stalling," Hikaru says harshly and we all look at him. _Is Hika-Chan okay? His face turns red but he doesn't apologize. I hope he's not upset that Haruhi hasn't been telling us the truth. Well, I'm a little upset… My belly hurts when I think about her lying to us. Straight to our faces…_

"Well, obviously I was born in Japan, but when I was very little my parents gave birth to a company as well. A company that took us to China first, I lived there until I was three, but the company took off quickly with the fast paced economy, so we left soon," Haruhi takes a deep breath and pushes on. I'm shocked by this, but… _isn't Haruhi poor_?

"We moved to Hawaii next, I liked America, you get a bit of peace without complete isolation, I was six when we moved to California, and seven when we moved to New York. We stayed in New York until I was ten. Then we moved to England right before my eleventh birthday. Our company took us all over the world, and I loved every bit of it. We moved to Australia right after I turned fifteen," Haruhi tells us in a calm voice, like she was reading a book, not telling the story of her life, she didn't stop to talk about fun experiences or things she had seen, right now her nose was scrunched up cutely like she was trying to hold something back. She blurts the rest out in a rush.

"My mother had had lung cancer for a while, but she finally died from it, from there my father seemed even more determined to make his dream come true, but then…Somebody killed him," Haruhi gets this lost look in her eyes and I feel my own eyes tear up and they start to ache when I try to hold the tears back. But Haruhi continues.

"We never knew who, they couldn't find any fingerprints or any evidence of who it could be. Eventually the case was dropped off the priority list. And, the rest of my family is… gone, so Toni took me in, he was my father's best man when he married my mother. I never liked him anyway; he's kind of slimy and creepy and can't keep a job very well without sleeping with his managers, male or female. But I had to, so I flew back to Japan and never knew that the company still had footholds in America, Australia, China, England, Canada, and of course here in Japan," Haruhi finishes. Or, I guess she's not finished just thinking of what to say next. I'm shocked so… _Haruhi is… rich_?

"I found some papers and they say the company is still in use, and I know the manager well, I'll need to speak to her. I also need to talk to Toni," she says warily and looks at us. "Whether you like it or not, I have to. Also, I guess you should know who I am really," she straightens her spine and lifts her head, as if to ward off anger. _Wait, is she_- Haruhi interrupts my thoughts.

"Ryouji Fujioka is my father," she says. We all fall silent. Except the twins, of course.

"So… you're worth millions and millions and millions of yen?" Hikaru asks and I stare at him in shock. _He would ask that_. Then it hits me.

"So you're the heiress to the Fujioka Company? Or you're not since there is a different person in charge… But, you should be right?" I ask. _I don't even know how to wrap my mind around this. No wonder Haruhi doesn't like me she can have any other person in the whole entire world._ I can feel myself pouting and try to hide it.

"Yes," she says. _She looks braced, as if she's waiting for a blow to come… Or if she's about to throw one_… "I love you all, but I may have to move across the world again… I can't stop it…" I feel my chest burst in pain and my breathing hitch. _She can't_… My thoughts are echoed by Tamaki and the twins.

"You can't leave us!" they all shout at the same time.

"What if I have to?" she asks quietly and looks every one of us in the eyes. I feel the tension and sadness levels rocket in the car and I can't bring myself to speak, so I just turn around and look out the window. _It's such a beautiful; day, it's as if Mother Nature is mocking my horrid mood. Like she's throwing me the middle finger_. I give it back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own any of this (Except Toni) reviews are appreciated, I'm having serious writers block, so please review :'( and thank you **__**HitaAndUtaPri**__**, I like to be surprising :) **_

Honey POV:

It's after school and the host club is open for business, the ladies are very nice and the cake is delicious, I eat it but I really don't want to. I feel ill. Haruhi paid off her debt to the host club with her newfound money, and she's having a Skype conference with the manager of her father's company right now. My eyes drift and I imagine what would happen if I were to tell Haruhi how I feel…

_I'd walk up to her after the school day is over, we'd be outside in the courtyard right before the Host Club opens. Her light hair ruffles in the breeze and she gazes up into my eyes._

"_Yes, Mitsukuni?" she'd ask when I say her name. I'd smile down at her and cup her cheek in my hand. She'd look shocked but pleased, her pretty face going pink. I'd lean my face down and touch our foreheads together._

"_Haruhi, I really, really like you," I would try to hold her gaze, but I'm embarrassed. __**What if she doesn't like me back?**_

"_Mitsukuni, I-" she closes her mouth and tilts her face up towards mine, my eyes close and-_

"Honey?" one of the girls sitting by me asks. I shake my thoughts away and apologize, going through the motions once again, when the ladies leave I'm almost relieved, _but that would be terrible, I love being a host._

"Takashi," I say and rub my eyes_. I want to cry._ "I'm going to head home now," I say and he nods and falls into step beside me. "Can we walk?" I ask. I want to take the long way; I don't want to be anywhere where I have to be social for a while. He nods again. I lower my head and we walk.

_What if Haruhi really doesn't like me? I want to- no. I __**need **__to know. If she doesn't feel the same way then maybe I can get over her. _I've never felt this before, there's a warm bubbly feeling in my chest_. It's like spring and laughter but a feeling_… I kind of like the feeling, but when I think of Haruhi not liking me, not caring enough about me that she could just leave us, it's like a million tiny pins piercing my heart at the same time, my stomach is cramping and my tear ducts ache.

Takashi and I arrive at my house. I see Chika and we immediately launch ourselves into battle. It's just how our family greets each other_. I don't know what's happened… I'm on the ground and Chika is above me… This hasn't happened before_. I quickly get up and walk to my bedroom. I sit and think. But, I can't think, all I see when I close my eyes is Haruhi. The thought of her tortures me_, I hope she likes me, but she doesn't does she? She loves me, she loves me not. Except for me, everyone will be a not. Nobody has ever paid attention to me. _

Haruhi POV:

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." I say once again as Charlene agrees to email me the papers to me that I am to sign so the company can be signed over to me. Charlene is the manager in the Western America area. I click off Skype and shut down Mori's laptop. I look at my watch. _3:30, not too late_. I throw on my high-tops and walk to Honey's estate, where Mori and he are most likely to be.

I arrive; it's not too far away, and ring the doorbell. I can hear it outside; it's one of those fancy, long doorbells. A boy opens the door. He's tallish; _well… he's taller than me…_

"Hello, who are you?" he asks, looking slightly confused_. I've never seen him in school yet, so far…_

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka; I'm here for Mori and Honey?" I say uncertainly. His face scrunches up with concern.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? I'm Chika by the way, I'm Mitsukuni's brother," he says and ushers me inside. I look around, _it's very nicely decorated_.

"I'm not sure; may I go speak to him?" I ask, not really knowing rich people etiquette…

"Of course, his room is up the grand staircase, to the left, second door on the right," he instructs me and I find the door. I knock softly and Mori opens the door a crack, sees me, opens the door further, exits and then closes the door… _I wonder why he didn't stay. Oh, well_. I turn and see a sad looking Honey sitting on a very soft and fluffy looking bright yellow and blue bed. I feel my face frown, _I don't like when he's sad_. _Something must really be upsetting him_… I walk over to him hesitantly and stand in front of him by the bed. _He looks so dejected, poor soul, he's so happy all the time, I wonder how being sad contrasts to that…_ My thoughts are immediately forgotten as he looks up into my eyes with reddish wet ones.

Honey POV:

I'm not ashamed of Haruhi seeing me cry, she's seen it before. _I only want her to lov-have feelings for me…_ We keep staring until she looks away shyly.

"Mitsukuni…" she trails off and I jerk_, I've never heard her say my real name before. It rolls off her tongue so sweetly and… sadly… why is she sad?_ This pushes me over_, I can't have her sad, it just won't do._ I quickly stand and look down at her as she stumbles back, I catch her around the waist and she stills. "Mitsukuni…" she says again, her voice barely a breath, I slowly lean my face down, slow enough that she knows what's happening and can stop it… _But she doesn't… why?_ I'm confused for a moment until I see her eyes shut, and I do the same.

Our lips touch, soft as a butterfly's wings, her lips are full and soft, I pull back to look into her eyes, and see her looking at mine as well. Her eyes sparkle and she reaches her hands up behind my neck, tickling the soft hairs there and kissing me again. I hear her exhale when I kiss her back, her warm breath brushing my cheeks and I shiver. I pull her a bit closer with my hands still on her waist from catching her.

Haruhi POV:

Mitsukuni's arms tighten around me and I relax into them. His tongue lightly sweeps over my lower lip and I open my mouth to him. _This is the best first kiss I've ever had_, I run my fingers through the fine hair on the back of his pale, blonde head and I feel him sigh contentedly against my lips.

Chika POV:

_I wonder if that Haruhi kid found out why Mitsukuni was acting weird, that's the first time in… well… ever that I beat him in a battle._ I look under his door and see a bit of light. I open the door slowly_. That kid was really feminine too… What's up with that?_ I walk in and it's still kind of dark, so I flip on another light. My eyes bug out of my skull_. Mitsukuni is kissing a boy?_

"MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA! YOU'RE GAY?" I scream and Haruhi stumbles and falls to the ground, shock plain on his face. Honey gests this look on his face_. I'm surprised it turned so quickly from dream-like to… anger… at… me? That's never good_…

"I am not gay," He says. _You know, it's just hard to take him seriously with that voice. I know he's the older brother but… really… there's a pink bunny laying on his bed, his friends call him "Honey" and he's about 5 feet tall… _

"Well, you were just kissing a boy," I say and point to Haruhi who is now standing and brushing imaginary dust off of his jeans.

"Haruhi… She's a girl," Mitsukuni says and I look over and tilt my head_. "Her" hair is short and "her" chest is flat so I'm assuming "she" is a boy._

"No, he's not," I say. Now Haruhi looks mad_. Well, he was kissing a boy, I'd be mad too_.

"I am a girl, I used to have long hair, but I don't really mind what people think, I do wear the men's uniform at school, now," she says and looks thoughtful.

"Hmm," I say. _I don't know what to think_. "In that case, have a nice day!" I say brightly and leave them stunned in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry this took so long, a big thank you to kasseybaby1231, and cpbulldog13, I'm glad you liked the end, I appreciate reviews so much, I'm running out of creative juice :( I do not own Ouran!**_

Mitsukuni grabs hold of my hand, and I can't help the smile that comes to my face, and also the blush that comes to my cheeks. I intertwine our fingers and I look up into Mitsukuni's eyes, he's smiling too. We walk out of his bedroom and end up in the kitchen, The floors are a beautiful dark wood and the counters are a sparkling dark marble, the whole room is constructed of huge windows, even the door is clear.

"Can I walk you home, Haruhi?" Mitsukuni asks me, I can't help the smile that comes to my face, he is such a gentleman and I'm just so happy that he likes me.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mori?" I ask, worrying, I bite my lip and look up at Mitsukuni, then towards the front door.

"Takashi already went home," he says and wraps his arm around my waist, I can feel my face heating up, I shake a bit of my hair in front of my cheeks so it isn't as noticeable. I'm about to take a step forward when Mitsukuni spins me in his arms so that I face him, we're chest to chest and I gasp softly. His big brown eyes are only an inch away from mine. He leaves one hand resting softly on my hip and uses the other to cradle the side of my face. We stare at each other for a moment and it's as if time runs slower as his eyes shut, mine follow. I tilt my face up to meet his and when our lips touch, it's like an electric shocks jolts through my system, everywhere we touch, his hands on my hip and face, my hands on his neck, our torsos pressed together, start to burn with a slow fire, coming together and setting my whole body aflame.

Honey POV:

Haruhi and I are so close, our tongues battle, _I've never been kissed this way, well… I've never been kissed until today, but I never imagined it would be this good. Haruhi is an exceptional kisser_. My hand on her hips slides to her lower back and Haruhi pushes closer to me. My hand curls into a fist and scrunches up the fabric of her t-shirt. I need to breathe, so I pull away, reluctantly letting my grip on her shirt relax, but I keep my hand there. I want to be in contact with her, to know this is real, because… _It's just SO unreal, Haruhi is just so perfect for me, I thank my lucky stars for sending her to me_. I'm breathing heavily and my heart is racing, but I can tell Haruhi feels the same.

"We should get going," she whispers against my lips. I peck her on the cheek and return my arm around her waist and we walk to Takashi's house.

Hikaru POV:

It's about six o clock in the evening, Kaoru and I just ate dinner with our mother, and we're in our room lying in bed.

"Kaoru?" I ask hesitantly._ I don't know how to say this to him, he'll understand, I know he will. But… this is just so weird, this has never happened before._

"Yes, Hikaru?" he responds and rolls onto his side and looks at me. We're both in my queen sized royal blue bed. Kaoru's eyes are wide and trusting._ He's the best brother I could ask for, he puts up with my tantrums, always takes my side, he listens to my problems, he puts up with all of my weird host club ideas, and he still loves me_. My eyes blur and ache and my sinuses block up. Kaoru shoots into a sitting position and tugs on my shirt sleeve. "Hikaru what's wrong?"

"Kaoru… I love Haruhi," I say quietly. Kaoru relaxes and pulls me up too.

"I know, we all do, but I'm so happy for Honey that he finally got himself a girl that really likes him for him, not his role in the club," he says, and it makes me feel a bit better. _This **is** his real first girlfriend and I am happy for him, he deserves it._

"There's always other fish in the sea right?" I ask with a sniffle and wipe my arm across my eyes. I smile a bit and think of how happy Honey and Haruhi must be together.

"Right!" Kaoru says and pulls me into a hug. _The girls all think we have some romance incest thing going on, but we just really love each other, we shared a placenta for God's sake_! I sigh and hug him back.

Kaoru?" I ask again. He ruffles my hair and lies back on my bed.

"Yes?" he asks and flips on the television at the foot of my bed.

"Will I get over her?" I ask quietly._ If she's going to be with Honey, I want to be over her, for both of their sakes, and mine too_.

"I'm not sure, not for a while I assume," he whispers and I see his eyes get shiny too. _It was a blessing and a curse when the beautiful girl walked into our host club that day. It really was bittersweet._

Haruhi POV:

I'm looking in the mirror of my bathroom in Mori's home and inspect my inch long dark brown roots. My hair is now long and past my nose, it grew a lot recently, my roots were already showing when I met the host club, but this is ridiculous. I eye the box of foam hair bleach on the white marble counter and snap on my transparent plastic gloves. It reminds me of what an evil villain would do in a movie so I add an evil: Mwahahaha! And I snap the gloves again. I squirt the foul smelling foam into my hands and massage it into my roots, and… _yeah there's a lot left_, I rub it into the rest of my hair as well. I'm just sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub now, and I will be for the next thirty minutes. Too bad the door doesn't have a lock because all I'm wearing is a fluffy black towel…

Mori POV:

_Mitsukuni left, and I need to find Haruhi, her manager/employee called her cell phone which she left on my kitchen table, and the woman says it's urgent_. I knock on her bedroom door, no answer… _She may be in the bathroom; I'll just go in and knock_. I walk into her room and up to the bathroom door and knock once, but the door wasn't shut all the way so the door opens slowly. The first thing I notice is the smell. _Like something died in here and she tried to cover it up._ Then I see her sitting on the bathtub filing her nails into round perfection. But… she's in a towel…. That is slipping dangerously. She looks up and sees me. Her mouth pops open into an 'O' and she drops the nail file and shoots up. Her towel slips and I see her breasts before she pulls it back up. My feet suddenly unfreeze and I back up and trip and fall onto the ground. Haruhi is screaming at me but I don't notice, that was just… wow… I get up and go to my bedroom to do some business.

Haruhi POV:

I don't think he heard me screaming, he didn't even flinch. _I just flashed my … is Mitsukuni my boyfriend? I'll have to ask... well… for the situations sake, I just flashed my boyfriend's cousin… Hehe…_ Mori dropped my phone on the floor… Maybe that was why he as here. I walk over, holding my towel to my chest and flip it open. A text from Charlene.

**Company spreading to Zimbabwe. You need to come as well**.

I set the phone down and promptly pass out on my bedroom floor.

_**Sorry it took so long, please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The real one

_**I'm so sorry about the wait. It's summer and I'm getting busy, I may just post every other day now :( love you all reviews are appreciated! I do not own Ouran, also I may start a new fanfic about the book The Host by Stephenie Meyer, I request it to everyone :) I love it**_

I pack all of my meager belongings into two large duffel bags and wipe away a tear that had escaped from my red eyes. I locked the door to my room a while ago when Mori tried opening it. I won't even let Mitsukuni come in; I don't want them to see me like this. My hair is in a knotty mess because I just dyed it and I need to brush it, my face and eyes are red from trying to hold back the tears, my hands are shaking so bad that I can't zipper the bag.

I hear knocking and yelling on the other side of the door but all I feel is emptiness, I finally find people who care about me and I like, Toni is finally gone and I actually have a boyfriend. _A BOYFRIEND_! And he's wonderful, but I just can't face him right now, I haven't told them what's happened yet… I suddenly hear a loud cracking noise and my door snaps through the middle and Mitsukuni comes through it.

"Haruhi what's going-"He takes in my surroundings. The lack of all of my belongings shocks him I suppose. "Why are you packing?" He comes running over and kneels next to me. I don't want him to see me like this, but he won't have it. He gently but firmly grabs my chin and makes me face him, I shake my hair in front of my eyes and look downward. He uses his other hand to brush away my hair and lifts my chin further. He whispers: "Haruhi, what's going on?" his gentle tone and soft eyes break me, the tears start falling and sobs erupt from my chest. _I haven't let myself cry yet_. Mitsukuni immediately pulls me into his arms and this makes me cry harder, his soft whispers and reassurances aren't going to make this better; _he's being so sweet but… I have to break up with him… I'll be so far away and I know he can find another girl who doesn't just like him for his Host Club character_. I reluctantly pull out of his arms and look into his concerned eyes.

"Mitsukuni, we have to break up," I croak out, I vaguely notice Mori leaving.

Honey POV:

_Her words hit me like a slap in the face._ I open my mouth but the words I want to say won't come out_. I'm so shocked. Is that why she's leaving? She realized that she doesn't want to be with me and I'm at Takashi's house so much that she doesn't want to be here_?

I'm crouched but I fall back on my butt. I can't find enough air to breathe. _I never thought I would be so dependent on one girl, but her sharp comebacks and oddly styled hair have grown on me, she's like the oxygen I need to breathe. _

"I need to travel to Zimbabwe for my company, and I don't want you to have to be so far away," she whispers and I understand, it will be so hard being away from her, but we have to try.

"Haruhi, we have to try, we can Skype, text, anything, but please don't end this," I whisper and sit back up and stroke her cheek, she's still crying softly. _All I want to do in this whole world at this moment is pull her into my arms_, so I do. This makes her cry harder and her small hand clutches at my shirt, I sit down fully and pull her into my lap. "Shh, it'll be okay," I keep whispering to her until her sobbing ceases, though she continues to cry softly. I zip her bag completely and carry Haruhi into her bed. She's fallen asleep so I pull the covers up over her, but the pillows are being washed so I sit behind her and rest her small, pale head in my lap. I stoke her hair for a while until I become tired as well and fall asleep.

Haruhi POV:

I wake up with my arms around something and my head on something else, but I'm too tired to look. My eyes feel glued shut and my brain is still fuzzy from sleep. Then I remember this morning, and my eyes fly open. Mitsukuni is sitting by my head, which is pillowed on his flat stomach, my arms are around his waist and his legs are on either side of me. I feel my face heat up, though this is in no way romantic, it's as intimate as we've ever been. I look up and can see him yawn and look down at me. _He has a really cute yawn, he's just so adorable in every way, I swear in his past life he was a teddy bear._ His big brown eyes bore into mine until I have to look away; I see outside the window the sun is setting… _he must have stayed with me all day. _

I stand up and throw some last things into my bag_, I don't really know what to say to him_, he's taking off his coat and shirt leaving him in a white t-shirt and pants and he sits on my bed. I pull off my sweater and I'm left in sweatpants and my thin undershirt. I walk up to him and he stands. _This moment is too fragile for words._ The room is dim but I see his face perfectly. He cups my cheek with one hand and rests the other on the small of my back as I put my arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses me slowly; _it's different this time, not like igniting a fire, but rather the slow burn of molten lava underground_. My hands slide down and I rest them on his chest, and both of Mitsukuni's hands slide to my waist and gently tug me closer until all that is separating us is the thin clothes and my hands. I pull away for air and tug him to my bed, we both lay under the covers and he holds me close. We're on our sides and his arms are around me, he's kissing my face, and my neck, and lastly my lips. This is all we allow each other, the night is dark and I find myself still very tired. He gently lays on his back and I lay half on him, half off. This is so comfortable that I immediately fall asleep to the soft but firm sound of his heartbeat.

Honey POV:

Haruhi is already asleep but I enjoy watching her like this, she looks so peaceful.

"I love you," I whisper to her sleeping form and fall asleep.

_**So sorry about the lateness, I got home so late and felt bad about not posting, I used some references from Stephenie Meyer, and so the credit about the fire and the lava stuff goes to her! Also thank you to Ashlyn Braere and HitaAndUtaPri for telling me that I re uploaded chapter 9!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dearest fans, I may end this soon, I have so many ideas for other stories that I don't know if I can continue this one… If you guys really like this though, review or private message me because I only write to make fans happy :) I do not own Ouran**_

Honey POV:

I awake and Haruhi is already up, I hear the shower going, so I quietly gather my coat and button up and I leave to go to the master bathroom to shower and dress again, I have spare clothes at Takashi's house because I stay here so much. I change into soft black _pants –sort of like slacks but less formal-_ and a blue sweater the color of the school uniform. I gather Usa-Chan into my arms and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Mitsukuni! How I've missed you!" Takashi's mother exclaims and pulls me into a hug_. She's such a wonderful, loving woman_. "Did you stay over with Miss Fujioka last night?" she adds with a wink. "Humor an old woman and tell me you weren't being naughty?" She says on a serious note then cracks a smile.

"Of course not!" I say and return her hug then look to the table.

"I've made Haruhi's favorite this morning Mitsukuni, I had a feeling you hadn't left last night, I would have made our favorite but it is her last day here…" she says with a frown and gestures to the table. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit and apple juice," she says. _I've never had an American breakfast but it actually smells delicious despite looking like mushy yellow goo_. Just then Haruhi carries her two bags down the stairs and sets then on the floor before coming to the table.

"Thank you so much Morinozuka-Sempai" she says when she sees the food and smiles widely. When Takashi arrives I launch myself at him and yawn a bit.

"Good morning, Takashi," I say and he sets me down. We all sit at the table and dig in. _The food tastes so good, especially the bacon, nothing healthy can taste this good, it's like heaven in meat form_. When we are finished I finally look at Haruhi, _I don't think things will be awkward from last night, it was so perfect._ She's wearing fitted dress pants and a silky red tank top, with the usual high tops, but I don't notice them as she looks so beautiful. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I grab one of her bags and we walk out to the limo outside. I place the bag in the trunk, and Takashi puts the second bag there as well.

Takashi's mom is standing in the doorway looking sad. The other hosts are in the limo and when we all get in everybody hugs Haruhi and looks sad. The twins are sniffling and have their arms around each other. Tamaki is sitting alone on the end looking desolate and teary; Kyoya is sitting quietly writing in his black book but he looks paler than usual, Takashi is being silent but I can see emotion in his eyes and_... I am just a mess_.

Haruhi POV:

_It's so sad seeing everyone like this, but I know I will come back._ Honey is crying, hugging me tightly and squishing Usa-Chan to me. I close my eyes and rest against him as we drive to the airport.

We've arrived at the airport and my boys are walking me to the terminal, we check my bags in and when it's time for the flight to Harare, the capital of Zimbabwe, the tears finally start as I walk up to Kaoru and Hikaru, I kiss them each on their cheeks, I do the same with Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori. When I get to Mitsukuni, I don't know what to say. I just stand in front of him watching his red eyes with my own equally red ones. _I can't hold it in anymore_; I throw myself into his arms and hug him tightly. His arms hold me tight and his breath shuffles my hair. When I look up at him, he kisses me with so much passion and built up sorrow and despair that it hurts my heart thinking of the happy boy I met feeling such deep emotional pain. I sniffle and walk away into the tunnel and onto the plane, not once looking back. When I sit down I realize he had stuffed something into the waist of my pants. I look at it and my eyes fill with fresh tears.

Honey POV:

_I hope that what I gave Haruhi will always remind her of me when she's away. I don't want her to forget what we have, she's mine and I am utterly and completely hers_.

Hikaru POV:

_I can't believe she's actually gone. Maybe this way… I can get over her. She and Honey can be happy. I want that for them. I hope she makes it work in Africa._ I wipe away more tears and hug Kaoru tight.

Kaoru POV:

I stroke Hikaru's back and think of all the fun times we had with Haruhi, _she'll come back. I know she will. _

Tamaki POV:

_MYPOORDAUGHTERIMISSHERSOMUCH! My poor Haruhi, she'll be so utterly alone all the way in Africa, I'll be so utterly alone here… I don't even know what I feel for her, she's my daughter and I need to protect her! From… people… like… me? Honey-Sempai is lucky to have such a sweet girl. I'm happy for him but if he ever hurts my daughter… But, he won't… Oh well…_

Kyoya POV:

_It really is a shame that she's leaving. And that she paid off her debt, we were getting much more business with her in our club… Oh, who am I kidding (everyone really, but not myself.) I love her. That's why I don't want her to leave. The same with everyone else. She's become such a big part of us in such a short time. _

Mori POV:

_Hm… Haruhi is gone… Mitsukuni must feel so empty… I feel sort of empty… She was wonderful_…

Honey POV:

_My Haruhi… is gone… She promised a Skype date at least once a week, but I hope it's more… I miss her sweet smile, her witty comebacks and her unique hair already…_

Haruhi POV:

I didn't notice I was crying again until the handsome man sitting next to me tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you alright?" He asked with kind green eyes. _Actually, now that I think about it, one eye is blue and the other is green. How unique._

"Yes, I'm sorry," I say. I gesture to the item in my lap. "This was a last minute gift from a friend of mine before I left, and I didn't notice it until I sat down," I sniffle and he smiles knowingly.

"A boyfriend? How sweet," he says and sits back, shutting his eyes.

I look down at the pink bunny in my lap_. He is so sweet, so very sweet indeed. My Mitsukuni_.

I hug Usa-Chan to my chest and try to fall asleep.

_**I hope you guys like it, once again **__**please**__** review or PM me because I may end this fanfic soon! Love you all, and I love hearing from you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So as you all know, I was going to discontinue this story, but that was until my viewers gave me hope! Thank you to Amtut121, I'm glad you liked it. Also to HitaAndUtaPri, you always give me such positive feedback :), also thank you to **__**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi, I'm so very glad you liked it! And thank you to Naruhinalov3, I'm very glad you approve :)I'm running out of ideas again, so if you want something to happen to any of the characters, just review or message me, I'm open to all ideas!**_

After the ever-long plane ride into Harare, my legs are wiggly and I awake with my head on the shoulder of the tall man. I immediately sit ramrod straight and scold myself. _You have a boyfriend Haruhi_! But then again_, I don't even know this man and will probably never see him again, we talked for a bit and he said he was an intern for a big company, so it doesn't matter. I mean I wasn't doing anything wrong… Just sleeping…_

We're exiting the plane and I have Usa-Chan clutched tightly to my heart_. Oh, how I wish Mitsukuni were here. He'd love the strawberry cake I had eaten; first class really is fancier_…

All of those on my plane head to baggage claim. I immediately find my two duffel bags because I tied pink ribbons around the handles. I have a tough time carrying the two bags and Usa-Chan, but when somebody puts their hand on the strap on my shoulder I whip around and fall off-balance; my heart nearly stops_, I really don't need to knock myself out in an airport in Africa_... The mystery person quickly tugs the bags off my shoulders and hauls me up by me arms right before I hit the ground.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I gush and then I look up into blue and green eyes. I smile. "Oh, it's you, thank you again mister…?" He shakes his coppery (think of Edward Cullen colored hair) hair out of his pale face and flashes me a smile.

"No problem, Miss. My name is Andy," he rolls his eyes. "What kind of parents name their kid Anderson Koch when they know I'd be living in Japan my whole life?" he laughs a rich, melodious laugh. "And, who might you be?" He asks and shoulders one of my bags.

"You don't have to-" I say then sigh as he mouths 'chivalry.' "I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka," his eyes widen then he regains his composure. I grab my other bag and we head towards the door. My superiors _(well, I guess __**I**__ am __**their**__ superior now_,) sent a limo and I spot it immediately. Andy shoots me a look out of the corner of his ice-blue left eye when he sees my direction.

There's a man in a suit standing by the door of the limo with a card that says "Fujioka," and I smile at him. He takes off his shades and I look in shock. He was one of the few people that stayed with the company after my father had been killed, except now… there's a long scar running down the right side of his face and a patch covers his right eye. He used to run the company in the Eastern America region.

"Jesse!" I yell and hug him tightly. "You must tell me what happened to your face!" I rush in my rusty English.

"Ha-ha, alright, not get in the limo Miss Fujioka, there's a long drive awaiting you," he says and takes my bags from Andy and me,

"Thank you, Andy!" I gush and hug him. You've been very helpful," I say and get into the limo with Usa-Chan.

Andy POV:

_That must have been __**the**__ Haruhi Fujioka. I'm going to guess I made quite the impression with my new boss, I just hopes she hires me because this is a __**long**__ way to go for just an internship._

Honey POV:

I've texted Haruhi and asked if she wants to Skype tonight_. I know it's only been one day since I've seen her but I just miss her so much_. She hasn't replied yet but I don't know the time difference… I might need to go do that… I log onto my laptop and look up the difference… _Japan is seven hours ahead so if it's eight AM, well… it's one AM there. Damn, I guess I'll have to plan this better._

Haruhi POV:

I wake up around one to my annoying phone, so I quick remove the battery and resume sleeping. _This time difference thing is killing me_. I feel like I should be awake and starting my day. At least I don't have to go to school because it's June and I'm a third year so school would have been almost over anyway. I hug Usa-Chan to my chest and dream of Mitsukuni and me.

…

It's eight AM and I have a day off to get to know my office and my new intern. I quick shoot a text to Mitsukuni: **Sorry, I was asleep. I'll call you when me meeting with my intern s over. :***

I want to tell him about how sweet it was to give me Usa-Chan face to face. I take a limo to the location of my Harare HQ and when I step out after about fifteen minutes I find a window. _And a window, and another window, and endless windows upward for forty floors. There are even glass doors._ It's reflecting the sun and creating many rainbows in the light rain. It's actually very beautiful. I walk in and head to my office on the tenth floor, where Jesse told me my intern would be waiting. _I'll need to tour this place after I meet him_.

I walk along gold painted halls past dark wood doors until I find one with a gold plaque out front that says 'Fujioka, H._' What? No 'president'? No 'CEO'_? I chuckle nervously. When I walk into the impeccably (_but way too fancy for my taste_) decorated room I find…

"Andy?" I exclaim. And stand there in shock.

"Told you I was an intern for a big company," he says and chuckles.

"This is going to be very interesting," I say with a smile and we shake hands.

_**So, I'm sorry this took so long, please keep reading this because I love all of your insight!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so thank to all of your ideas! Especially to Naruhinalov3. And thank you to HitaAndUtaPri, AmaixRodo96, and cpbulldog15 for your wonderful reviews. Also, I do not own Ouran.**_

My day was uneventful so far, just getting to know the building. _It's about noon, so it must be supper time in Japan_. I set up a Skype on my office laptop and try to call Honey.

It's a few moments before the screen pops up with Mitsukuni's face. The image itself brightens my day; and it becomes positively brilliant when he smiles at me.

"Haruhi!" he says and smiles wider. He seems to be in his pajamas_, I guess he was going to bed early. _He's wearing a white t-shirt and has a fuzzy blue blanket around his shoulders from what I can see.

"Mitsukuni," I say softly with another smile. "I miss you so much already," I say. I feel my mouth pull into a frown and try to smile again, but my eyes are kind of stinging and I can't concentrate on both parts of my face at once. I decide to concentrate on my eyes because I don't want to cry and make Mitsukuni feel bad.

"I miss you too, Haruhi," he says. I reach into my bag and pull out Usa-Chan.

"Someone else misses you too," I say with a chuckle and put Usa-Chan in front of the camera.

"Usa-Chan!" he exclaims and looks a bit sad.

"It was so nice of you to let me keep her for now, she reminds me of you every time I look at her," I say truthfully. My lips spread into a smile and I feel a hot tear trail down my face.

"Haruhi?" he asks softly. He's rubbing his eyes with his fists and they come away wet too. I hug Usa-Chan to my chest tightly and try not to sob. I'm sure these walls are thin and I don't want anyone coming in here.

I try to speak but my breath hitches and a moan comes out. I guess it's be silent or sob. I feel the tears running down my face like rivers and I look up to see my Mitsukuni's lips trembling, then his face erupts in tears and he hugs a pillow, wailing into it. I –_unfortunately_- do not have a pillow, so I have to bite my fist. _Not a fun time, let me tell you._

"Haruhi I miss you so much!" he sobs and tries to hold it back, his hands are shaking on the pillow and his lower lip is pouty and trembling like a leaf. I reach out my hand then realize he's only a picture.

"I miss you too, Mitsukuni," I choke out, trying to disguise my pain, because he is obviously hurting anyway.

I realize we've been sitting here for a while staring into each other's eyes, sharing the pain of being so far away from a … loved one… _I love him. But it's two, so it must be nine in Japan, and Mitsukuni has school in the morning._

"Honey?" I ask. He nods in response. "Can I Skype you tomorrow? You probably want to get to bed and I'm very hungry so I'm going to get lunch…" I trail off and he nods. I'm about to hit end call but I look up and say: "I love you." He looks shocked. _Was it the wrong thing to say? Oh god, did I just make a big mistake? Is he not read_y-

"I love you too," he says softly in his cute, tired, rough-from-crying voice. I practically melt and he ends the call.

Kyoya POV:

We're after school, the host club is over and Honey has left. The rest of us have stayed to plan. We've agreed to surprise Honey and Haruhi with a vacation. _It will be very costly but we can manage._

Kaoru POV:

"When should we go? I mean we need to plan plane tickets and rooming reservations right?" I ask and everyone else agrees.

"The sooner the better, if what Mori said was right," Mori left with Honey, "that he heard Honey crying from a few doors down, then they both need to see each other," Hikaru says and I nod.

"Why not next week?" I ask. "School ends this Friday for summer recess, so why not just plan a group vacation?"

"Not a bad idea," Tamaki says and thinks about it. "I'm sure we can find a fine place to stay and everyone will get to see Haruhi!"

We all cheer and begin planning airfare and expenses.

_Honey will be so happy_.

_**Sorry it's so short, I had a long day hehe…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Big thank you to Naruhinalov3, HitaAndUtaPri, and Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi for your wonderful reviews! I do not own Ouran, and I'm sorry but I cannot post tomorrow.**_

I'm sitting in my office with Andy and we're eating some sort of fish, but I can't tell which kind. His eyes occasionally flick up to look at me but quickly look away. We've finished and are just throwing our plates away when he speaks.

"Would you like me to show you around the rest of the building?" He asks, holding the door open to my office.

"Sure, let's go," I say, throw my bag over my head and join him outside. He gives me tours of a bunch of the floors but they're pretty similar: offices, restrooms, break rooms, etc.

"Did you pay any attention while you were being driven here? I could show you the way back to your place if you'd like?" he asks tentatively.

"I can't say that I did, shall we go now? I'm not expected to be here until tomorrow," I say and we walk out the door. I dismiss the driver in his car and he leaves, leaving Andy and I to walk to my place alone.

"How do you know where I live anyway?" I ask. _It really is quite peculiar. And windy, it is very windy._ I pull my scarf around my neck and he takes a minute to answer.

"Well first, I live right down the street, also I saw you get dropped off there because I arrived at my house about when you arrived at yours," he says with a grin. _Well, it's still kind of creepy… but it's good enough for me_. I'm sure my cheeks are red from the wind by the time we reach my house about twenty minutes later. Andy puts his hand at the small of my back as we walk up the front steps. It feels peculiar… I'm actually kind of uncomfortable. It's really quite an intimate touch.

"Thank you, Andy," I say and gently place his hand back at his side. His smile falters then springs back into place.

"Bye!" he says cheerily and walks down then disappears into a house. _I don't know how I feel about him. I enjoy his company but he gets a little too personal… A little too 'in my face.'_

… That Night …

I've washed up and I'm lying in bed when I feel a pang in my heart, I look over at Usa-Chan then at the clock_. It's about eleven PM, so… I can't Skype Mitsukuni, it's six AM and he has school… but I miss him so much… I'll call once and see if he answers._

I click on his name and after one ring he clicks onto the screen and smiles_. He must be using Skype on his cell phone because he's in his school uniform and the camera keeps shifting like it's in his hand. _

"Haruhi!" he exclaims and looks even happier_. He definitely was not this happy this morning_. I try to look decent and wrap a fuzzy black blanket around my bra-and-underwear clad body.

"Hey, Mitsukuni!" I say softly and smile_. I'm glad he's happy_.

Honey POV:

I forced Tamaki to tell me about the secret he was keeping and … _well it's not very hard to get information from him. We're going to see Haruhi right after school Friday! But, I need to get information from her._

"Hey Haruhi, tell me about your house," I say with a smile. She looks thoughtful… _And adorable, she looks very, very adorable._

"Well it has four bedrooms, the first bedroom had two beds_," perfect, the twins are good_. "The next room is smaller and has one bed but an attached bathroom," _okay, so Tamaki can be his princely self. _"The next room is small also but has a shared bathroom with the next, which also has one bed." _So, Takashi and Kyoya are good_. "And then my bedroom… So, actually five rooms, I have a king bed and my own bathroom. There are two other bathrooms on the first floor, a big kitchen, a workout room and a pool," she says, counting off her fingers as she went.

The car stops.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I'm at school, got to go!" I say and blow her a kiss then click my phone off.

Haruhi POV:

_Jeez, am I tired. All that thinking really did me in. I wonder why he's curious. Well… I guess that's just it, he's curious. Oh, well. Time to sleep._

… The Next Morning, 6:00 …

_I have to be at work at seven, which is cool because I don't have to wake up SUPER early_. I take a quick shower, dry my hair, put on black slacks, a dark purple long sleeved shirt and my high tops. _I decide to walk to work because some fresh air will do me good_.

I run into Andy as he is exiting his home and we decide to walk together. There is a comfortable silence and I just enjoy the breeze and the quiet company. Soon enough, we arrive at work and I begin my day of paperwork. I have Andy fetch me a coffee from the break room around nine because I have a lot of papers to do and he does it happily. I drink it very fast and don't stop filling out and emailing papers until noon.

About that time I eat a salad with grilled fish in it _(it's disgusting, I guess I'll get something else next time_,) and end up doing more papers until five PM. I need to get more employees.

Honey POV:

There was a shooting not ten miles from Ouran Academy. Three bystanders killed, four injured, so the school shut down and school is officially over. So…. _WE'RE GOING TO SEE HARUHI TOMORROW_! Everyone is packing their bags and we're getting on a plane around four AM, it's midnight now, but I just can't sleep_, I'm so excited_! I finish packing and lay in bed until finally my eyes drift shut, the image of my Haruhi dancing across my eyelids.

Haruhi POV:

So, it's Wednesday, and I'm at work. I go to the break room to get an espresso and when I come back to my office the door was closed.

_Hmm, I was sure I left it open. How peculiar_. I open it with my free hand and shut it with my hip. I look up and my fingers tighten on my foam espresso cup. In front of me stand six extremely rich and handsome boys from Ouran Academy's famous Host Club. I'm confused, and happy, but I'm also baffled, _when did they come? Why aren't they at school_?

It's a bit too much and my fingers crush the cup and hot espresso pours all over my hand. I scream and let go, cradling my hand.

Mitsukuni immediately rushes over and holds my hand in his. Mori runs to out of the room, and comes back with a wet paper towel and some dry ones. He hands the dry ones to the twins and the wet one to Mitsukuni. The twins start mopping up my mess and Mitsukuni places the cold wet towel on my burnt hand and it feels wonderful. I look up at him. We smile.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi to you too," he says back and kisses me with so much pent up sadness and passion and love that it hurts, but feels wonderful, it stings and a fire is ignited, but it also calms me like a cool stream.

_**Hope you liked it, once again, no posting tomorrow**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I apologize profusely for not posting in what feels like forever. I thank everyone for reviews and I'll get on with the story!**_

I hug everyone. It's only been a few days but I miss them so much. Mitsukuni is hugging Usa-Chan and I and the twins are ruffling my hair. Just then Andy comes in with two steaming foam cups in one hand (and in the crook of his elbow), a briefcase in the other and a pen held between his teeth.

"Haruhi I got your espresso…" his voice dims when he sees everyone in my office. "Who are these people? Should I call security?" he looks daintily at Mitsukuni holding my in a vice grip and the twins patting my head.

"NO!" We all yell as he leans for the corded phone on the wall. "These are my friends," I say and introduce them all. "Andy this is my old school's Host Club, this is Mori, Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki. Guys, this is my intern, Andy. Also, thank you for the coffee," I add and reach a hand out for it.

"No problem, Haruhi," Mitsukuni's eyes get a little narrower.

"Shouldn't you call her Miss Fujioka? She is your boss," he says with some heat. I'm actually shocked. _I'm quite aware of what's happening, he's so totally jealous_.

"Mitsukuni, it's okay. I'm trying to keep it casual and I've met him before," _this was the wrong thing to say_, I could tell because his face gets pink and he looks at me out, outraged.

"You know him? Why don't we know about this?" he says angrily. I refrain from flinching and Hikaru speaks.

"Yeah, how come we didn't know about him?" He looks a little miffed too.

"Guys, calm down. I met him like two days ago. When was I going to tell you about this?" I'm getting pretty angry, too. _Why are they questioning me like this? Who are they? My mother_? Hikaru looks away but Mitsukuni doesn't.

"Maybe on Skype?" he asks. I pull away and glare.

"Sorry I was busy talking to you to think about other guys! Maybe I should write notes and tell you about everything. Oh, Honey, I met a guy on a plane today, but I don't know him. Oh, Mitsukuni, I'm sorry I have to interrupt my own tears to say this but I thought you should know the doorman at my office is a man," _like, seriously. I'm even pretty sure Andy is gay. But… I can't say that…_

"Maybe you should!" he screams in my face. I flinch. His face is an inch away from mine. I try to control the stinging in my eyes but I can't. I look at the other guys when he moves away, looking shocked.

"I have work to do, go downstairs and ask the doorman for directions to my home," I say and sit at my desk. I stack my papers neatly and begin filling some out. I don't hear anything so I clear my throat and hear them shuffling out.

A few minutes later I get a call from the lobby.

"Miss Fujioka? I have a few suspicious looking men asking for you address?" the doorman says with a question in his voice.

"They're my friends; just get a limo for them. They won't take a cab. Too rich," I say and hang up.

…

It's about ten at night when Andy knocks on my door and I wave him in. My eyes sting from looking at black and white for so long.

"Haruhi?" He asks tentatively. "Maybe you should get home now, it's getting late," he says and offers me a hand up from my chair. I take it and thank him, grabbing my bag and laptop and heading downstairs.

I arrive at my home and it's dark but the moon is bright. I look in each room to make sure everyone is comfortable and find them all sleeping. The time difference must suck. I get to my room and peek in. Mitsukuni is sleeping there. _Usually I would have gone in… But today isn't a usual day._ I grab a blanket from a closet, undress except for my bra and underwear and lay on the couch, throwing the blanket on me.

…

The next morning my alarm goes off in my room and I hear Mitsukuni start yelling and looking for the source of the noise. I walk in, shut it off and he quiets. I just realized I'm not dressed. But I'm too tired and still too miffed to care. I grab clean underwear, slacks, a white blouse and a blue and white striped blazer. I go into my bathroom, clean up and dress.

Breakfast is a quick bowl of Krave cereal and a cup of milk. I leave earlier than usual and walk to work. It really is a beautiful day. The sun is just beginning to shine and the birds are chirping. _A polar opposite to my inner feeling, that is_. I forgot my bag and realize how convenient the time is. I sit on a bench and call Andy.

"Hello?" he asks. I get right to the point.

"Andy? Have you left yet?"

"I'm just out the door, why?"

"I left my bag at my house. Would you mind getting it? It's on the kitchen counter and the house is unlocked." I say and tap my foot anxiously.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at work" he says and hangs up. I continue walking.

Andy POV:

I stroll over to Haruhi's house and open the door which, _as she promised_, is unlocked. I walk in and immediately see her satchel, (_excuse me, she likes to call it an 'over-the-shoulder bag', but it's a satchel. Just like she calls her Prada pumps 'shoes,' ugh, women.)_

I grab it and am about to leave when I see a blonde head pop into the room.

"Hey!" he yells. _I think this one is Mitsukuni, the little one._ "What are you doing with Haruhi's stuff?" he yells.

"I'm just-"I'm silenced when his tiny fist makes contact with my mouth. Like, OW_! Little Boy packs a hard punch!_ Though his wide eyes (though filled with gut-wrenching anger) are extremely adorable, his outside tells a different story because he has some huge invisible muscles. He quickly tears her bag out of my arms and grabs my arm, flipping my over him. I swear my arm just came out of the socket. _Holy fucking shit_. I scream and grab my shoulder. Then his little foot collides with my ribs and I slide back and bash my head against a table and I black out.

…

Haruhi POV:

My phone rings just as I reach the office doors.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Yes, Ma'am. This is the Harare City Hospital, there was an incident at your home where a man was attacked and knocked out, would you mind coming down here?" she asks politely with a slight accent.

"Yes, I'll be there soon." I hang up and sigh_. I will kill them all for beating up my intern_. I'm sure that's what happened.

…

I arrive and find Andy in a room with wires attached, I bought flowers and put them by the bed with a note apologizing. I turn to the nurse.

"Will he be alright? I need to get my friend at the police station." She nods and I head out, passing the other boys in the waiting room. I arrive and bail out Mitsukuni. He hangs his head. I don't speak to him.

We get back to the hospital and I face them all.

"You all need to go home. I miss you, and I love you all but this, this is horrifying." _This is about when my temper flared._

"You BEAT UP MY _**GAY**_ INTERN WHO WAS ON AN ERRAND _**I SENT HIM ON!**_And yes, I know you weren't all hurting him, I was filled in." I say and turn to Honey. "I know you were jealous," I say.

"I'm n-" I cut him off.

"Yes, you were, until I just said he was gay. Don't deny it; I saw relief in your eyes when I said it. You just probably made my only intern quit. And I hope he doesn't press charges, I don't know what he thinks but from his view, I sent him there and you beat him up. How does that reflect upon me?" I ask. He opens his mouth but I keep going.

"You all need to get a plane and go home, do not come back unless I say you can, got it?" I say and the nod solemnly. Everyone leaves except Honey_. I can't bear to think of him as Mitsukuni, because he hasn't been acting like my Mitsukuni. _

"Honey, we can't be together if you do this. This is what I was afraid of." I stop for a minute but then, I realize_: it's best to get it over with, like pulling off a Band-Aid._

"Honey, go. And don't come back. We can't and won't be together." I say as firmly as I can as my heart tears up inside. My eyes tear up but he is already crying. I take Usa-Chan out of my bag and hand it to him. He takes it and walks away.

…

_**Sorry about the sadness :( but I was feeling sad. I do not own Ouran or Krave cereal**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own Ouran, thank you for your glowing reviews and I'm sorry but I will be away for the next week, but next Saturday I will update no matter how late I get home!**_

_Life generally carried on without Honey, I mean sure, I'm pretty sad about it, he was perfect for me, and I accept that but what he did was unforgiveable. At least for now it is… Anyway Andy is safe and alright and healed up and is working full-time for me now, we've gotten very close and I share things with him I never shared with anyone else._

One day, I was on his couch drinking some nice green tea with him around nine at night after an especially grueling day at work, tons of meetings and it seems I may be able to move sooner than I thought, _but I kind of like it here. But, Andy suddenly gets a phone call. He's never gotten a call in front of me, so I kind of just assumed he had no cell phone… Except I called him three weeks ago on his cell to get my stuff from my house when he got attacked_… Oh, well. But he gives me a cute apologetic look and goes to another room. He's not talking quietly so I hear a few detached words.

"Yes, baby," _must be a girlfriend… Or actually more likely a boyfriend_… "No, she's here, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," _that's kind of weird. Why should it matter that I'm here? I don't mind that he's on the phon_e. "I'll tell you next time she's around," _now why would he do that_? Around here he whimpered. "Sorry, T" I already dislike the man who makes such a nice, cute guy like Andy whimper in fear. Suddenly he walks in with reddish eyes.

"Boyfriend problems?" I ask boldly but quietly with a knowing look.

"Yeah," he sighs and slumps on the couch. "Total asshole, but I love him," I sling an arm around his shoulders and we just drink our tea and watch a bit of television. I end up falling asleep but it's a Friday so I'm off tomorrow.

…

Andy POV:

"She has to die," he says in my ear as I speak quietly so I don't wake Haruhi.

"But, why T? She's so kind and genuinely nice-"He cuts me off. _Again._

"She's a cold-hearted bitch who used all my money to move up in power, she needs to die. You don't know her like I do," he says angrily. I can just see him fuming.

"I will not do it," I say angrily

"Yes, yes you will." He says with conviction. _He knows I'll do it_.

"Okay, Toni. I love you." I say, and he hangs up.

I look over at the sleeping form on my couch. _Though it doesn't get me going, her being you know… female… I must admit, she is a natural beauty, I'm sure her natural hair color looks beautiful but she looks good blonde and her hair is almost to her shoulders, stick straight._

I grab the closes thing to me – the ice pick – and hold it behind me as I walk over to her. My hands are shaking_. I don't want to do this… But he'll hurt me if I don't_. I close my eyes and quickly stab wherever I can. She wakes with a scream and I open my eyes. _Good, I missed her heart. I can play it off as an accident… cuz it was… _I start sweating.

Haruhi POV:

My shoulder Is burning with pain and I stare at the wooden handle and the metal stick impaling the middle of my chest, just above my lungs and I'm pretty sure it's in a bone… _What a backstab- wait, he said his boyfriend was Italian, and he called him 'T' … could it be…?_

"Are you with Toni?" I choke out. He nods and sobs running out of the house. I get the landline and call 911 alerting them of my current situation. I'm almost passed out when they arrive but I know I have to stay awake, to fight the darkness. Must. Stay. Awake.

Oops, I forgot to stay awake…

_**Sorry it was so short, I wrote this while packing and getting ready for bed, love you all, don't hate because this was so short, so so sorry!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own Ouran, sorry guys but I only got back today :( love you all, I appreciate reviews :)**_

Honey POV:

"Yes, thank you, Sir," I say and sit on my couch, shocked as I hang up the phone. I will kill Toni. And then I will kill Andy. A mate for a mate, right? Killing Toni is just because it was his fault, but Andy will go first. He was the one who killed Haruhi and I want Toni to suffer just like I am.

I stand up and pace around my house, thinking of ways to execute my plan. I want to chase him. For him to know I'm hunting him so he can be so terrified that he nearly kills himself out of fear. First thing's first.

… The next day …

I bailed him out of jail. Stupid, I know. But, as I already said, I want it to be a chase, he deserves this. Toni has gotten on a plane to Harare and I'm following. Andy goes first.

…

_**Sorry this was so short guys but it's the end for a while, I'm going to write some different stories then start this again from here from Toni's POV. So sorry but I love you all.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I won't be posting often, maybe once or twice a week, because I'm currently writing three fics but I get so many reviews asking for more, so here you go, also sorry but this is quite a dark chapter.**_

_**I don't own Ouran:**_

? POV:

I took my gun away from the shaking man's head as he hangs up the phone.

"You will not say anything to anybody about this or I will kill you," the Italian man whispered into the doctor's ear.

Toni POV:

"Y-yes sir," he says and I walk out and take back alleys and secluded streets to my rental home in Zimbabwe. Once I arrive I see Andy hanging from the ceiling fan with a glazed look in his eyes. What a shame, I quite liked him, not that I'm gay but he was weak minded and worked for Haruhi so naturally, I showed interest. He was my first gay… well anything really. But, oh well. Just an insignificant casualty. I leave the room and take out an old-fashioned looking key and insert it into a metal door. I see the girl tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. What a sight, completely naked save for gauze around her sides.

She looks up slowly and her icy hard gaze meets mine. She pulls against her restraints and growls deep in her throat. I walk over and trail my finger across her collarbone and back as I circle around her. She makes a disgusted noise and I laugh. Pathetic, weak woman. I stand behind her with my hands tight on her shoulders. She shakes with rage, or fear. How I wish she feared me, a grin comes to my face at the thought.

"Well hello Haruhi, nice to see you again," I say.

Honey POV:

I go to the prison and they tell me he escaped and I instantly start shaking. He ESCAPED? I storm out and go on my search to find the man who killed my Haruhi. I feel so stupid, I call to have him bailed out when he already escaped. IDIOT.

Haruhi POV:

I shake with rage as Toni gropes me. I really am disgusted. But one thing he forgot, he put a chip in my arm were I ever to escape, and lucky for me, I have the tracker to a close friend, it also says when I'm dead, hopefully he still has it…

Kyoya POV:

I'm looking around my room when I see something I forgot about, Honey broke the news to us about Haruhi. I'm sad, not that I make it shown… But, still I miss her. I see a small rectangular object with a beeping light on it. Shit, is that… Oh my god. I call the boys.

"Boys, I found something," I say and they all share a chorus of 'what's.

"A tracker, there's a chip in Haruhi's arm, she's not dead," I say and they all hang up and make their way to my house. We discuss travel and in the next few days we make our way to Harare.

Haruhi POV:

I've been here for three days being groped, raped, hit, and fed nothing but a cup of water daily. I've never felt such hurt and pain or such… Hate for a living creature ever. There's blood dripping between my thighs from Toni's 'pleasures' I've tried escaping but when I struggle he whips my bottom. (Did I mention the chair is bottomless? So he just whips my ass.)

I've considered giving up hope so much but right now, I lose it all. Toni takes a knife and drags it across my chest and then throws it somewhere. He kneels in front of me and I try to kick him but my feet are tied. He starts licking the blood. It stings so much I scream bloody murder and I hear a soft ticking and in a few seconds the door blows inward. Toni is on his feet in front of me and I see men dressed in black take him away fighting but when I see who's behind them I try to shake my hair to cover my breasts but it's quite short…

The boys, my boys (I start crying and smiling now – well, as much as I can smile with a taped mouth-). They run to me and unbind me and remove the tape from my mouth. I try to stand but my knees buckle and I am caught. I cover myself with my hands and Honey, my Honey puts his button-down around me and I wrap my arms around him. He rubs my back and picks me up bridal style and we get the hell outta there.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Before I start I'd like to thank Heidilynn08**__** for your review and I totally understand you, I admit it was my worst chapter but I'll try to make them better! Also thanks to HitaAndUtaPri for your glowing review! Without further ado here is chapter 19!**_

Honey POV:

We are all staying in Haruhi's house for now, and Toni is being held in a metal room with constant security and such, Haruhi is in the bath (with bubbles because I'm sitting outside the tub beside her) relaxing and I've lit an incense to calm her. We've been sitting here for a while and I'm holding her hand, rubbing my thumb across it. Every now and then I turn on the faucet to bring more hot water to warm the tub and it's just really silent. I look into her eyes when she flips hers open.

Haruhi POV:

I can't be mad at him. I love him too much. I'm thinking about what to say when he speaks.

"Haruhi," he says in a cute, pouty voice and I nod for him to go on. "I'm really sorry about everything I did," he says and I smile weakly.

"It's okay Mitsukuni, I was wrong too, I hope you can forgive me," I say and look down at the masses of bubbles avoiding eye contact. Mitsukuni gently grasps my chin and I am forced to look at him, he's a lot closer now.

"It's okay," he says softly and shuts his eyes and kisses me. His lips are soft as a feather and I sigh and lean into him, bubbles covering my chest. I sigh happily and he pulls away.

"I best be getting out now," I say and he nods and hands me a towel, turning away so I can get out. I dry off, wrap the towel around myself and unplug the drain cover. I grab his hand and he puts his arm around me and we walk to my room. The boys are all sitting on my bed doing whatever they like to do when we walk in. Hikaru says "oooh" to my near-nudity and Kaoru winks. I feel my blush come from my chest up to my forehead and Mitsukuni represses a laugh so I elbow him discreetly. He laughs louder and I pull on a sweatshirt over my towel and underwear and shorts then I pull the towel off. We all look to Kyoya because he's the mastermind here.

Kyoya POV:

I'm ecstatic about Haruhi being well relatively okay… Everyone looks at me and that's my cur, I sigh and begin.

"Well we (meaning Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Mori and I) need to get back to school." Here everyone frowns or makes mean gestures. "But," I say and I have their attention back. "Haruhi needs proper protection because of something Toni said to some of my soldiers when he was put in the room," I say and Tamaki raises his hand. "Yes?"

"What did he say?" He asks and I answer.

"He said: 'I was born to murder the world, and I'll do it one bitch at a time if I must,' now I think he may have some psychological problems, quoting movies like that, but we may have a problem because he may have other assistants like Andy to get him out," I say and everyone goes a bit white.

"He needs some chocolate milk…" Tamaki says and I look at him. That made no sense; I never knew he even liked chocolate milk.

"He needs help," says Hikaru and I agree and smirk in my head.

"Deep, serious help" Kaoru says.

"Hello, my name is Toni and I want to murder every living being on this Earth," Hikaru says.

"Hi, Toni," Kaoru and Tamaki chorus.

"Did he seriously quote 'Lord of Illusions'?" Haruhi asks disbelievingly. Her face is priceless. Everyone cracks up and I smile a bit. Then she gasps and all goes quiet. "KYOYA YOU SMILED! That must mean I'm funny!" she says and everyone cracks up again. She sure knows how to lighten the mood, this can't be all bad. This has got to be the most interesting few weeks ever.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A big thank you for reviews! I decided that I need to give you all recognition for supporting my fic, also I will not be able to post (probably, unless I suddenly acquire a laptop…) but not till Monday :(**_

_**symmetricalravenxx8**__** : I am so glad you like it!**_

_**HitaAndUtaPri**__** : It's totally fine about the short review, you are one of my most loyal readers and I appreciate every review!**_

_**Heidilynn08**__** : thank you for your praise! I appreciate it greatly**_

Just this morning all the boys left and I already miss them. Kyoya did leave a few of his personal soldiers as guards around my house for my protection and I don't suspect any sudden attacks, Toni needs to recoup first. I get a phone call from an unrecognizable number.

"Hello, Fujioka residence," I say into the corded phone in my bedroom.

"Miss Fujioka it's Caroline Sanders, I've called to notify you that the government of Zimbabwe has suddenly and rather quickly accepted your company into it's country with full force, as long as you leave a few representatives here, than you are welcome to go back to Japan," she says and II stand there shocked.

"Really?" I ask. "I mean, thank you Miss Sanders," I say and she hangs up.

In no time I have packed up all my belongings and booked the next flight to Japan. I make a few quick phone calls to some employees who will stay here and manage the business in Zimbabwe.

The next day is Wednesday. I wake up early for school. Is it sad that I am excited for school? I emailed the headmaster last night and he admitted me back into the Host Club without the boys knowing.

Classes go normally, I hide my face a bit so nobody recognizes me, and my hair is down to my chin, I'll have to ask Tamaki where he gets his hair cut. At the end of the day I get into the music room before everyone else and set myself up in a chair with a cup of tea. First Kyoya arrives and stops dead in his tracks.

"Hello," he says and walks over. "Might I ask how you're here?"

"I'll explain it all when everyone is here, would you like a cup of tea?" I ask.

"No, but thank you," he says and sits in a chair next to me. Next the twins arrive.

"Haruhi!" they yell and sandwich me in between them. I laugh and hug them back. Next Tamaki arrives and promptly passes out and I giggle. Next comes in Mori with Mitsukuni sleeping on his shoulders. I smile adoringly. He's just so cute. I run up and hug Mori. He nods and hugs me back; he shakes Mitsukuni awake and sets him down. He looks around confusedly and sets eyes on me. I rush up and hug him tightly. He holds me close and whispers how much he missed me into my ear. We all have a nice cup of tea and the Club goes on uneventfully. At the end I remember something.

"Hey, Tamaki!" I yell out to him. He turns.

"Yes?" he asks and looks at me.

"Where on Earth do you get your hair cut?" I ask and he laughs and gives me a card with a phone number. I laugh and walk to my newly acquired apartment.

_**Sorry it's so short, watching the Olympics and writing this at midnight is tiring…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry but these next chapters won't have much conflict as our main bad guy needs to 'recoup' as Haruhi puts it**_

_**HitaAndUtaPri: You are one of my favoritest (new word!) readers because you review for nearly every chapter and I smile everytime I get the review email!**_

_**Symmetricalravenxx8: I am glad you liked it! I'm glad you reviewed, us writers live off of reviews!**_

_**SparkleStar101: I'm ecstatic that you're liking it! Keep reading! (ps: I like your username) :P**_

I walk into school the next day with a massive headache. I go into my first class and soon after the teacher begins speaking I excuse myself I go to the nurse's office. I walk along the halls aimlessly until I actually head towards the office. I knock on the door and an impeccably dressed nurse lets me in.

"What brings you in Mr. Fujioka?" the woman asks in a cheery yet concerned voice.

"Sorry, but I've just got this terrible headache and talking makes it worse," I say and flinch at the bright light she shines in my eyes. That makes it worse too. She then checks my blood pressure. I really hate the arm-cuff. I don't like that my fingertips go numb and my arm goes slack and all I can feel is my pulse. It's really quite nerve-wracking.

"You seem fine, let me just take your temperature," she says politely and puts a plastic cover on the thermometer and sticks it under my tongue. She walks away a moment to jot down some notes on a computer. I narrow my eyes and look at it.

"Haruhi Fujioka/ Symptoms: severe headache, noise and light make it worse / Blood pressure: 119/70 (healthy) / Pupils under flashlight: undilated / temperature: _"

The thermometer beeps and she takes it over to the computer after disposing the plastic cover and continues her computer form.

"Haruhi Fujioka/ Symptoms: severe headache, noise and light make it worse / Blood pressure: 119/70 (healthy) / Pupils under flashlight: undilated / temperature: 104F (40C)" I gasp and she walks over.

"Let's get you to a hospital Mister Fujioka, this is highly unsafe for you and possibly contagious," she says and lets me sit while she calls the nearby hospital. I feel really dizzy and rest my cheek against the cool wall and shut my eyes. A few minutes later a man in white scrubs and a mask covering his mouth and nose helps me up and takes me into an ambulance. He takes my temperature and it has gone up a few degrees. He says some reassuring things but I lose half of it because my ears are kind of fuzzy. I open my eyes and find myself in a white room in a white hospital gown. I turn my head but it causes me another headache, my mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton balls and I push the call button for a doctor. A nicely dressed man comes in and checks some machines before looking to me.

"Do you need something Sir?" he asks. I open my mouth to speak but only a scratchy noise comes out. I just realized I need a shower bad too. What with the headache and fever I've been hot and sweaty and my newly cut hair dangles limply on my forehead.

"Ah, water, just a moment," he says. In a moment he returns with a plastic cup of ice cold water with a straw. I quickly drink it all and get a brain freeze. I wince and rub my temples. I'm really just alone in here for a while, they gave me some pills for my headache and they hooked up an IV with antibiotics. I have a constant supply of water and orange juice; I had a banana about an hour ago but… Well it came back up… Now I only get a glass of water every thirty minutes because I drank so much so fast that with the banana I just… Puked… Ew. It's about two now and I miss the boys but they're at the club. I never doubted them though because at three they all came in (with face masks) and Mitsukuni came over and held my hand for a while. I can't talk because my throat really hurts though.

"How do you feel?" Tamaki asks after a bit. To tell him, I take my free hand and clutch my throat and stick out my tongue dramatically. "Oh," he says and I giggle but it scratches at my throat and I go into a coughing fit. I rip my hand from Mitsukui's to cover my coughs. I just keep coughing. I cough and when I try to breathe in my throat scratched and I cough again. I can't breathe and my eyes get black spots at the edges. Mori calls for a doctor and he does something unorthodox but brilliant. He gently but firmly wraps his hands around my throat and cuts off my air for a moment. He then lets go and I suck in a much needed breath.

"Thank you," I whisper, my voice as soft as air but crackly like a fire. He nods and hands me a cup of apple juice with a straw. I drink it slowly. The doctor takes some notes and walks out. Mitsukuni strokes my sweaty hair out of my face and looks down at me softly.

"We've got to go," he whispers and I nod. They all go, either patting my leg or my arm before heading out. I lay there for hours doing nothing. They keep saying they're going to install a TV but they don't. I sit and drink and eat a bit. It's so lonely. The window has gone dark so I pull the string to close the blinds and look up at the white ceiling. Have you ever noticed the little bumps and ridges in a ceiling? I suggest you don't do it because now I'm more bored than ever. I feel utterly lonely. No family, nothing to call my own except a little apartment and a company that I own but don't have a lot to do with except filling out papers every now and then. Sometimes life sucks but I have a great boyfriend and a group of close friends. A single tear drops down my cheek and I don't wipe it away. I let them fall for a while until I drift to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know what you're thinking: oh my gosh that bitch is alive! Anyway, I decided to update because you all seem to love it so much. So, here you go. Sorry but it's a filler because I haven't written in a while.**

My fever dropped back down to a normal temperature four days later and I'm hanging out with Mitsukuni.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me, walking into his room with tea and chocolate covered strawberries.

"I've been better but I'm glad I'm with you," I whisper, my throat is really cut up and raspy from being so sick.

"Want some tea?" he suggests and I nod, watching as he pours a generous dollop of honey into my cup. He hands it over to me and I take a sip, letting the hot, sweet fluid calm my enflamed throat and slide down into my stomach.

"That's delicious, thank you," I whisper and lean into him.

"Want some chocolate?" He suddenly asks with a smile.

"No thanks, only soft foods this week," I say and he frowns.

"That's so sad…" he trails off and sits on his bed, pulling me onto his lap. "I really missed you," he whispers into my hair and I set my teacup down, hugging him.

"But I'm back now," I whisper and he nods, pulling me closer and kissing my hair.

"It's been an adventure, hasn't it?" he chuckles and I nod.

"Of the wild sort," I try to laugh but it doesn't work…

"Haruhi…" he says my name and I look up, only to find his lips on mine. Everytime we kiss is like the first time, bombs and fireworks and sparkles come to mind when I try to describe his kisses. We're meant to be.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay first off: I know I haven't updated in ever, and I'm trying to be good about it now. Also, I was going to update a half hour ago but my stepdad just went psycho and like attacked my new laptop...**_

_**Thank you to symmetricalravenxx8, Hita-Chan, and XxFairytailLuverxX because I just got emails with your reviews and it reminded me that I have a duty to my fans to write my heart out! Also, I think I might end this soon and make another love story with this backstory... Wucha think? ;)**_

Haruhi POV:

Mitsukuni and I are sitting on the couch in my apartment holding hands. It's summer recess and it's unusually hot right now, so we've decided to spend a day indoors. I expect the boys will be coming over soon, they always do.

"Haruhi?" he asks from beside me.

"Yeah?" I ask and turn my head just in time to receive a soft kiss.

"I just wanted to do that," he whispers with a bright smile and and pecks my cheek before we return out gazes to the television in front of us. Things have gone back to normal for now and Toni hasn't been heard from since. The only things that remind me of him are the scars that I see everytime I get changed.

Knock!

"Definitely Kyoya," Mitsukuni whispers. We've started betting on who is first at the door by their knocks. Tamaki's is usually some sort of tune, the twins' would be two knocks at once, Mori hasn't done it yet and Kyoya is business as usual. We walk hand-in-hand and open the door to Kyoya's indifferent face.

"What's up?" I ask him as Mitsukuni hops onto Mori's shoulders.

"We're going on a beach trip. This time without all of the girls who attend the club," he says.

"Yeah, and since you said you like the beach," Kaoru starts.

"We decided to invite you too!" Hikaru finishes.

"Yay! Can we go?" Mitsukuni practically bounces off of Mori and tugs on my hand.

"Yeah, yeah!" I smile. "Just let me change and pack some stuff. Everyone come inside," I say and walk to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. My Apartment is nice and airy, everything is open and so lovely. I change into a Hitachiin one-piece bathing suit (A gift from the twins) and cover up with a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top. I walk out with my beach bag in arm (loaded with sun-lotion, a towel and a secret water gun) and we all hop in Kyoya's fancy limo.

"My daughter should not be wearing-!" I cut Tamaki off with a look and he quiets.

"I'm wearing the longest shorts I could find," I say to him and he brightens again.

"You thought about me! Oh you respect my opinion! I knew I mattered!" he goes on for a while but I just like to look at Mitsukuni. The sun shining through the window highlights his hair and gives him a halo. Not that he needs one, he's practically a saint... Or a saintly teddy bear. He's just so cute! Suddenly he turns and kisses me on the nose.

"Why are you staring, Haruhi?" he asks and I blush, looking away.

"Oooh, Haruhi's blushing!" Hikaru calls from the back.

"Yeah! What's up Haruhi?" Kaoru adds and I stick my tongue out at them.

"You're just jealous because I wasn't staring at you!" we all share a laugh and the twins go back to Hikaru's giant headphones.

*At the beach*

Hikaru's POV:

We've arrived at the beach and everyone is swimming except Haruhi, Kyoya and I. I'm sunbathing and I think Haruhi is applying sunblock. Which is good because she is so pale. Her hair is growing out a little but again and she's just so pretty. Kyoya is (once again) writing in his little notebook.

"Hey, Haruh-" I'm cut off when she squirts a blast of water into my face. "Wh-" I get a glimpse of her huge water gun and run for the shack by the entrance to the beach.

"Can I get a water gun?" I ask, breathless. The guy at the counter gives it over to me and I run off with it.

"You have to pay!" the man yells but I run towards Haruhi: my target. I squirt, but nothing comes out.

"Come on!" I yell at it and look up just to get squirted in the face. I drop the gun and run to hide behind Kyoya, Haruhi squirting at my back the whole time.

"Yes, I'll tell her," Kyoya says into his phone. "Haruhi," Kyoya says and she stops squirting water, giggling and breathless.

"What?"

"Toni died in jail this morning." her face goes blank for a moment before she sits in front of us with a thoughtful expression

"Well," she says and looks up at us. "I guess I'm home free then."

_**Awe :) Happy Chappy.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you to daisy0000000 and and Grace for your reviews :) even if it is only two words, it means a lot!**_

Hikaru POV:

Ever since the news if Toni's death, Haruhi has been lighter, and happier. It didn't seem like it before, but now that she is so bubbly, she seemed so tortured before. Right now she's having a ceremonial funeral. It's just her, Honey (because he won't let her out of his sight) and Toni's parents (Who are like eighty and felt awful about everything he had done to Haruhi when they found out.)

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's hand waves in front of my face. "You there?" he asks, worried.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well the girls are coming in so think about something else," his raspy voice is light and joking but it's true. Now that Haruhi's back, she's all I can think about.

"Hey, ladies. How are you?" Kaoru asks the group in front of us.

"Oh we're good!" they all burst with answers and I try to smile but it tugs down.

"What's wrong?"_ the fact that you can't tell that I'm Hikaru. Haruhi can._

"Hikaru didn't sleep good last night," Kaoru sighs and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why not?" one asks and I frown more.

"Yeah, Hikaru. Usually it's me hopping into your bed,not you into mine," Kaoru smiles gently and ruffles my hair.

"I was having nightmares," I mutter, the girls hear it anyway and gasp, all being affectionate and sweet and I don't want their pity.

"Hika-chan! What's wrong?" Honey bounces into the room and sits next to me.

"He had nightmares," a girl says. I hear one ask why Kaoru isn't comforting me. He is, the hand he placed on my shoulder is calming and I look at Honey and smile softly.

"I'm just not feeling well, and I didn't sleep great last night," I sigh and he pouts, holding my hand.

"Hika-chan?" he asks and I blink, looking at him. He's kind of watery though. He suddenly drags me off to the back room and sits me down in a chair. "Why are you crying?" I wipe my fingers off my face and they come away dry.

"I'm not," I say but then I feel the pressure in my tear ducts and I'm sure my eyes have been red for a while. Soon enough, I feel hot liquid splash on my cheeks. I barely ever cry. But, now that the waterworks have started, they won't stop.

Kaoru POV:

I'm worried about Hikaru. He didn't sleep well but that shouldn't have caused him to be so upset. I snap my head up when a hard coughing noise comes from the back room.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I'll be back," I say and walk faster to the back room. The coughing actually sounds like sobs. Oh god. Hikaru must be crying. He never cries. He's sensitive but when he feels like he might cry, he gets angry and defensive.

"Hikaru?" I whisper once the door is closed behind me. My brother is crying and Honey looks about to do the same. Honey doesn't like sadness, it makes him sad. I run over and hug my brother who sobs softly into my jacket. I don't understand. I whisper soothingly into his ear when Honey suddenly starts wailing. And, soon after Mori comes in to help Honey.

"Hey, why is everyone- Holy crap," Haruhi looks at the bunch of us and runs back out.

Haruhi POV:

"Kyoya, we have a problem," I whisper to him. Tamaki is happy as ever because all the girls have flocked to him.

"What is it?"

"Um... Well everyone is kind of... well crying... in the back room." I trail off and rub the back of my neck.

"Everyone?"

"Well... Hikaru and Mitsukuni went back, I think Hikaru started crying because Kaoru ran after and the I think Mitsukuni got upset because Mori ran in after," I say and a short but loud sob escaped the doors and all the girls freeze.

"I'm sorry ladies, but until tomorrow, the Host CLub is closing early," Kyoya stands and escorts the disappointed girls out of the room.

"Why?" Tamaki asks and watches the girls leave sadly.

"We have a problem," I say and open the door to the back room.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asks and everyone quiets.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru says, wiping his eyes. "I started this." I walk over and ruffle Mitsukuni's hair, much to his pleasure and he stands between Mori and I.

"I just haven't been feeling well," Hikaru sighs and we all look at him.

"Because."

"Just spit it out!" Tamaki grows impatient.

"I love Haruhi."

All eyes are on me. My eyes are open as far as they go.

And that's when the shit hit the fan.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Shout out to reviewers!_**

**_Grace: You're welcome haha :) and thank you_**

**_daisy0000000: I think what you're talking about is tht when they go into dialogue, I talk about the past a lot (Like when Hikaru says 'I started this' and then I put his actions into present tense) Because I actually like to write in present, but if you can pinpoint an example, then I'll adjust it :) Thanks_**

**_ : Haha, 'oh dear' indeed._**

"What do you mean you love her?" Honey asks with wide, teary eyes.

Kaoru shakes his head and side hugs Hikaru. Maybe he's disappointed, or he's just afraid for his brother.

"What?" Haruhi looks around confused.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my," Tamaki paces and Kyoya and Mori stay quiet.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I broke the code for friends. I won't hit on you or anything, Haruhi, I promise," Hikaru sighs and walks away, Kaoru following behind until they get into the car on the way home.

Kaoru POV:

"It's okay, Hikaru. They understand," I hug my twin and I hope he isn't feeling too bad.

"Why would they understand?" He asks me with teary eyes.

"We've all loved her at some point," I sigh. She's beautiful.

"What?"

"She's beautiful Hikaru. Inside and out. She can tell us apart, she makes Kyoya laugh, she talks to Mori when we can barely get a facial expression out of him," I sigh and we walk up to our room together.

"I just don't want anyone to think of me different now."

"Hikaru, you just expressed your undying love for a girl with a boyfriend. They might look at you different, but we're all still a family. Honey will be okay, Haruhi will be confused but that's because she's a girl," he chuckles at that one. "Everything will be fine."

"Promise, Kaoru?"

"I promise."

Haruhi POV:

Hikaru loves me. Hikaru loves me. What?

"H-Haruhi?" Mitsukuni asks from behind me. I turn and he looks down at me with a pout.  
"Yeah?"

"So... What happens now?"

"Well I'm sure Kaoru is talking to Hikaru, Tamaki will be doing something princely, Mori is waiting in the car and Kyoya is probably at home writing in his notebook. As for us? We stay the same," I say with a reassuring smile.

"But what about Hika-chan?"

"Well, he'll find a girl who isn't in love with someone else," I bite my lip at look at MItsukuni.

"Y-y-you love someone?" his eyes tear up and his lips are trembling.

"Oh, Mitsukuni. Of course I do. I'm in love... with you," with that I press my lips to his and his arms wrap around my waist, right where they should be.

**_The End?_**

**_Okay so there might be another chapter or two, or maybe not. I definitely will make a sequel about another host. I don't kow who yet, so review who you want it to be about. I'm leaning towards one of the twins ;)_**

**_Anyway, have a nice day!_**

**_-Sam_**


	26. End Note

My new story will be up in about ten minutes! Please read because I love all of you and I just want you to be happy!


End file.
